Eine unmögliche Braut
by Demetra
Summary: [Das letzte Kapitel! Ich danke Euch!] Wenn Glorfindels Dickkopf mit dem einer aufbrausenden Elbin kollidiert, dann sprühen Funken.Vor allem wenn es um so etwas Heikles wie eine arrangierte Hochzeit geht! Viel Spass und bitte ein paar Reviews, ja? :)
1. Prolog

Hallo, liebe Leser, hier einmal der Prolog meines neuesten Machwerks. Würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen!  
  
Rating: PG 13 bis R  
  
Genre: Humor, Drama, Action, Adventure  
  
**************************Eine unmögliche Braut***************************  
  
Prolog  
  
"Ich soll WAS tun?"  
  
"Dich hinsetzen." Elrond zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch als er über die Schulter zu seinem engsten Freund und Berater blickte, der auf dem kostbaren Teppich stand und zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich kannten, nahe dran war, die Fassung zu verlieren.  
  
Glorfindel war ein attraktiver Elb, dem stets alle Sympathien zuflogen, wenn er sein strahlendes Lächeln sehen ließ. Mit seiner hohen, muskulösen Gestalt und dem blonden Haar war er eine eindrucksvolle Gestalt, zur selben Zeit Krieger und Ratgeber.  
  
Elrond ließ den prüfenden Blick über Glorfindels angespannten Körper gleiten, der sich gerade geräuschvoll in einen Sessel fallen ließ, und verbiss sich ein Lächeln, als er in eines der Regale griff. Dort standen hinter einer Reihe Bücher seine eisernen Vorräte, die er vor der übermäßigen Fürsorge seiner halbwüchsigen Tochter Arwen verstecken musste.  
  
Mit einem fast bis zum Rand gefüllten Glas Portwein kehrte er zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe zurück, in der er in seiner Bibliothek die vertraulichen Gespräche zu führen pflegte, und drückte Glorfindel das Kristallglas in die Hand. Dann ließ auch er sich nieder.  
  
Der andere Elb stürzte den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter und meinte dann bitter:  
  
"Wir kennen uns nun schon so lange, Elrond. Ich hätte niemals, gedacht, dass Du mir das antun würdest. Mich so zu hintergehen!"  
  
Der Herr von Bruchtal hob würdig die Hand, um weitere Ausbrüche zu verhindern.  
  
"Mein lieber Freund, das genau ist der Punkt. Wir kennen uns schon sehr lange und inzwischen meine ich ein Gespür dafür zu haben, was Dir gut tut. Sieh es mal so: Du hast einen Balrog getötet, Du warst Herr über das Haus der Goldenen Blume, hast Nirnaeth Arnoeniad überlebt -! Ich hab den festen Glauben, dass Du eine derartig geringe Herausforderung meistern wirst."  
  
"Das ist nicht dasselbe! Du willst mich verheiraten!"  
  
"Jetzt dramatisiere das nicht so!" Elrond verschlang die schlanken Finger ineinander und spürte, wie ein leichter Kopfschmerz hinter seinen Schläfen entstand. "Sie ist eine junge Frau aus guter Familie. Ihre Eltern sind vor kurzem verstorben und jetzt hat sie keinen lebenden Verwandten mehr im Düsterwald. Ihr Vater bat mich zu seinen Lebzeiten, sie unter meine Fittiche zu nehmen und genau das habe ich vor. Sie wird hierher kommen, ich habe ihr bereits eine Eskorte geschickt."  
  
"Und Du hast Ihr ganz nebenbei mitteilen lassen, dass Du den geeigneten Ehemann für sie hast?"  
  
"Nicht ganz in dem Wortlaut, aber ja. Ich erwähnte einen gewissen Berater und Dickschädel, den ich mir gut als ihren Ehemann vorstellen kann. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich es beschlossen. Lern sie kennen, kümmere Dich ein bisschen um sie. Und wenn es nicht passen sollte, dann blasen wir die Sache ab."  
  
Glorfindel schloss für einen Moment die strahlend blauen Augen und seufzte. Es war ihm anzusehen, wie sehr er mit sich rang. Elrond ließ dem Freund die Zeit. Schließlich nickte der Elb langsam.  
  
"In Ordnung. Dir zuliebe werde ich sie mir einmal ansehen. Aber ich sage Dir gleich, ich habe kein Interesse an einer Frau."  
  
Elrond lehnte sich behaglich zurück und gestatte sich nun das Lächeln, das er sich so lange verkniffen hatte, um Glorfindel nicht glauben zu lassen, er meine es nicht ernst mit seinem Anliegen.  
  
Denn er meinte es todernst. Etwas fehlte in Glorfindels Leben, das angefüllt war mit flüchtigen Liebschaften und Arbeit. Und Elrond wusste, dass er seinen Freund nur dazu bringen würde, es zu begreifen, wenn er ihm das Schwert auf die Brust setzte.  
  
***  
  
Im Düsterwald, einige Meilen entfernt, krallte eine junge Elbin ihre Finger um das Pergament, das ihr der Anführer eines Reitertrupps übergeben hatte, und murmelte:  
  
"Die werden sich noch wundern." 


	2. 1 Ankunft in Bruchtal

Kennt Ihr von Anouk "Nobody's Wife"? Guter Song! *g*  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Ankunft in Bruchtal  
  
Tîriel zügelte ihre Stute und legte eine Hand auf den Hals des Tieres, da es aufregt zu tänzeln begann. Die Männer, die sie begleitet hatten, folgten ihrem Beispiel und ließen ihr Zeit, sich an den Anblick ihres neuen Zuhauses zu gewöhnen.  
  
Vor ihnen lag Bruchtal, erhaben anzusehen im Zwielicht. Neben dem Pfad, den sie über das Nebelgebirge genommen hatten, rauschte ein Wasserfall die Klippen hinab und schlängelte sich durch die saftigen Wiesen, die das Tal füllten.  
  
Trotz aller Zweifel und auch Wut, die sie die gesamte Reise über beschäftigt hatten, verspürte Tîriel Vorfreude. Elrond war ein guter Freund ihres Vaters gewesen und als junges Mädchen hatte sie Bruchtal oft besucht und mit den Söhnen des Herren gespielt. Nun, nach dem schmerzlichen Tod ihrer Eltern, an diesen Ort zurückzukehren, war Balsam auf ihrer Seele. Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich jedoch, als sie an den Zusatz dachte, den Elrond unter sein Schreiben gesetzt hatte.  
  
Er wollte, dass sie heiratete, nun, da sie keinen Verwandten mehr hatte und praktisch auf sich allein gestellt war. In Düsterwald hatte sie nur wenige Freunde zurückgelassen, aber dennoch war es ihr Heim gewesen. Und jetzt entschied man einfach über ihren Kopf hinweg, dass sie des Schutzes eines Mannes bedurfte.  
  
Ein kurzes Lächeln zuckte um ihre Lippen. So sehr sie Elrond auch mochte, sie würde diesem Ehemann in spe - Glorfindel war wohl sein Name - schon zeigen, auf was er sich mit ihr einließ.  
  
***  
  
Elrond trat auf die Stufen seines Empfangshauses hinaus und atmete tief die frische, feuchte Luft des Morgens ein. Seine Späher hatten ihn darüber informiert, dass die Eskorte in diesen Minuten den Fluss überquerte und jeden Moment eintreffen würde.  
  
Er war, offen gesagt, neugierig, ob und wie sich Tîriel verändert hatte. Immerhin war sie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung in Arwens Alter gewesen, ein junges, übermütiges Wesen, das sich nicht viel um ihr Aussehen oder gute Sitten scherte.  
  
Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und erblickte seine Kinder, die sich mit angemessen gleichmütigen Mienen neben ihm aufstellten. Im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass die Zwillinge niemals vor Mittag aus ihren oder den Betten irgendeiner anderen Person krochen, war es erstaunlich, sie hier zu sehen. Arwen leuchtete die Neugierde aus den dunkelblauen Augen und Elrond fühlte sich schmerzlich an seine geliebte Ehefrau Celebrian erinnert, die nach Valinor gegangen war.  
  
"Stimmt es, dass sie Glorfindel heiraten soll?", erkundigte sich seine Tochter, deren Kleid einen traurigen Mangel von Sauberkeit aufwies. Wahrscheinlich war sie auf einen Baum geklettert und Elrond schickte ein Gebet an die Valar, dass sich dieses Verhalten irgendwann auswachsen würde. Dann ging ihm der Sinn ihrer Worte auf und er erkundigte sich mit gerunzelten Brauen:  
  
"Wer hat dir denn das erzählt?"  
  
"Oh." Arwen machte eine wegwerfende Geste. "Das weiß inzwischen jeder. Als Glorfindel gestern Abend sein Pferd sattelte, hat er es Aearon erzählt und der hat es mir erzählt."  
  
"Was hast du denn mit diesem Mann zu schaffen?" Elrond spitzte die Ohren und fing an, sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen, zumal Elladan breit und dreckig grinste. "Und weswegen hat Glorfindel sein Pferd gesattelt?"  
  
"Flucht", gab Elrohir anstelle seiner Schwester zurück und schmunzelte. "Wie von einem Balrog getrieben."  
  
"Großartig", seufzte Elrond und setzte dann wieder seine Hausherrenmiene auf, als die Reiter aus dem Wäldchen beim Fluss erschienen.  
  
In den Reihen seiner Männer entdeckte Elrond eine hohe, weibliche Gestalt, deren rotblondes Haar in der aufgehenden Sonne schimmerte. Als die Pferde zum Stehen kamen und Tîriel absaß, stieß Elrond fast einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Fort war das wilde Mädchen, das seine Tochter möglicherweise zu neuen Untaten verleiten konnte. Stattdessen stand eine wirkliche Frau vor ihm, hochgewachsen selbst für eine Elbin und in ihrer engen Reisekleidung sehr attraktiv anzuschauen. Ihr gesamtes, spärliches Gepäck schien nur aus Waffen zu bestehen.  
  
Elladan seufzte.  
  
"Glücklicher Glorfindel", flüsterte er leise, doch so laut, dass Tîriel es gehört haben musste. Elrond unterdrückte ein entnervtes Stöhnen. Doch sie zuckte keine Wimper und sagte stattdessen:  
  
"Ich freue mich, wieder hier sein zu dürfen, Herr. Es war äußerst höflich von Euch, mir Obdach zu gewähren."  
  
"Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite", gab Elrond zurück, hochzufrieden über ihre ruhige Art und ausgesuchte Höflichkeit. "Meine Tochter wird Euch zeigen, welche Gemächer ich für Euch vorgesehen habe."  
  
Mit einem Nicken trat Tîriel an Arwens Seite und ließ sich ins Haus begleiten. Währenddessen zog die Eskorte ab und führte auch Tîriels Pferd mit sich fort. Elladan und Elrohir schienen es plötzlich eilig zu haben, wieder ins Bett zu kommen und verabschiedeten sich hastig.  
  
Elrond war zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Alles lief recht gut. Und das würde hoffentlich so bleiben. Die einzige Frage, die sich ihm stellte, war, wo, bei den Valar, Glorfindel steckte.  
  
***  
  
Arwen saß auf Tîriels Bett und war ziemlich verdutzt, welche Wandlung mit dem Gast vorgegangen war. Die Höflichkeit, die sie Elrond gegenüber bewiesen hatte, war wie fortgewischt. Stattdessen stand Tîriel am Fenster und rauchte eine Stange eng zusammengerollten Hobbitkrautes, die einen angenehmen Duft aussandte.  
  
"Du bist ganz schön wütend, oder?", erkundigte sich Arwen und die Frau blickte auf. Sie hatte große, nussbraune Augen, die momentan alles andere als freundlich blickten. Für das große, luftige Gemach hatte sie kein Wort übrig gehabt, stattdessen hatte sie sich bislang in Schweigen gehüllt und aus dem Fenster gestarrt, an einen Ort, den nur sie sehen konnte.  
  
"Scharf beobachtet", sagte sie nun scharf und Arwen fuhr gekränkt zusammen. Daraufhin wurde Tîriels Blick etwas weicher. "Entschuldige, Arwen. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass -."  
  
"Dass zu etwas gezwungen werden sollst, das du nicht willst?", führte Arwen den Satz zuende und seufzte. Sie hatte schon geahnt, dass Glorfindels plötzlicher Aufbruch kein gutes Omen für eine Verbindung sein konnte und nun, da sie Tîriel in einem derartigen Zustand erlebte, ahnte sie, dass nicht auf der von Seite des obersten Beraters ihres Vaters Zweifel bestanden. "Ich verstehe das gut."  
  
Tîriel warf die Rauchstange aus dem Fenster und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand.  
  
"Ich bin mein ganzes Leben zur Eigenständigkeit erzogen worden. Mein Vater legte großen Wert darauf, dass ich mich verteidigen kann und meine Mutter lehrte mich, dass das Denken und Handeln jedes Wesens frei sein sollten. Und jetzt bin ich hier und soll mich damit abfinden, das dein Vater mir einen starken Mann zuschanzen will, weil er denkt, ich wäre nicht fähig dazu, selbstständig zu sein."  
  
"Und ich wurde mein ganzes Leben darauf vorbereitet, die Herrin eines großen Hauses zu sein, klug, höflich und ruhig. Aber ich führe lieber ein Schwert, reite mit meinen Brüdern aus und lese Bücher. So ist da wohl im Leben. Auch wenn es immer heißt, wir Frauen hätten dasselbe Recht, unser Leben eigenständig zu gestalten, so ist es doch eine gewaltige Lüge."  
  
Arwen stoppte ihren Redefluss abrupt, weil sie sich dabei ertappte, ihre tiefsten Gedanken vor einer fast völlig Fremden auszubreiten. Sie erinnerte sich an Tîriel, doch damals hatte sie noch auf dem Schoß ihres Vaters gesessen.  
  
Tîriel lächelte plötzlich und mit einer Herzlichkeit, die für Arwen wieder eine völlig andere Seite der Frau enthüllte.  
  
"Und jetzt müssen wir wohl lernen, wie wir mit dieser Ungerechtigkeit umgehen können." Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten. "Dabei dürfte es Dir leichter fallen, Dich für einige Kampfübrungen und Ausritte fortzustehlen als mir, einen potentiellen Ehemann loszuwerden."  
  
"Nicht unbedingt." Ein genialer Einfall schoss durch Arwens Kopf und sie sprang hochmotiviert vom Bett. "Wenn wir mit ihm fertig sind, musst Du gar nicht mehr versuchen, ihn loszuwerden. Er wird freiwillig das Weite suchen!" 


	3. 2 Pläne

Danke für die lieben Reviews, das freut mich wirklich! Ich hoffe, Euch weiterhin überraschen zu können! :)  
  
Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nichts gepostet habe - ich war am WE auf einem Liverollenspiel! :)  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Pläne  
  
Glorfindel führte sein Pferd in den Stall. Die Nacht lag über Bruchtal und obwohl er erwartet hatte, dass niemand seine Rückkehr bemerken würde, flammte in einer Ecke des langgestreckten Gebäudes eine Lampe auf.  
  
Die flackernden Flammen erhellte Aearons angenehme Züge. Der junge Stallmeister, ein typischer Noldor mit den grauen Augen und dem dunklen Haar, lächelte wissend, als er Glorfindel die Zügel des Hengstes abnahm und das edle Tier in seine Box führte.  
  
Zwischen den typischen Geräuschen des Absattelns erkundigte sich Aearon:  
  
"Schon wieder zurück? Ich hätte nicht vor der nächsten Woche mit dir gerechnet."  
  
"Das hört sich an, als würdest du mich für einen Feigling halten", gab Glorfindel unwillig zurück und trat auf die andere Seite des Pferdes, um seine Satteltaschen abzunehmen, bevor Aearon den Sattel auf das zugehörige Gestell legte.  
  
Der andere Elb lachte leise.  
  
"Nein, ich kann wirklich verstehen, dass es dich noch einmal in die Freiheit gezogen hat. Bevor ich den Bund eingegangen bin, ging es mir ähnlich!"  
  
"Du kanntest Sîlwen schon dreihundert Jahre, bevor sie dich erhört hat. Ich kenne die Frau nicht einmal, weiß nicht einmal, wie sie aussieht!"  
  
"Tîriel?" Aearon neigte den Kopf, um die Hufe des Hengstes auszukratzen. Seine Worte klangen gedämpft hinter dem warmen Pferdekörper hervor. "Sie ist sehr groß und schön, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben darf. Über ihren Charakter ist wenig bekannt. Sie verbringt viel Zeit mit Arwen Undómiel."  
  
Glorfindel stöhnte.  
  
"Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gerne. Ich glaube, da kommt Unheil auf mich zu."  
  
"Ich habe da von einer gewissen Schlucht in Moria gehört", lachte Aearon. "Sie soll bodenlos sein."  
  
"Sehr lustig", grummelte Glorfindel, doch er konnte sich eines Lächelns nicht erwehren. "Was, denkst du, soll ich tun?"  
  
"Wenn du sie wirklich uninteressant findest, zeig ihr das auch. Dann wird sie eventuelle Sympathien auch schnell vergessen."  
  
"Gute Idee." Glorfindel schulterte die Satteltaschen. "Sie wird mich nicht leiden können."  
  
***  
  
Die Schwerter prallten klirrend aufeinander und Tîriel gab Gegendruck, drehte die Klinge blitzschnell und entwand Arwen die Waffe ohne Probleme. In einem glitzernden Bogen flog das Schwert in einen Busch.  
  
Die jüngere Elbin verzog das Gesicht und rieb sich das Handgelenk.  
  
"Wie hast Du das denn geschafft?"  
  
Tîriel erklärte Arwen die Bewegungsabfolge und ging dann zu ihrer Stute, um aus den Taschen etwas Lembasbrot und ihre Wasserflasche zu holen. Sie hatte sich für ihre Übungen ein stückweit ins Gebirge zurückgezogen, auf ein rundes Plateau, das trotz seiner Lage üppig begrünt war.  
  
Sie setzte sich auf einen Felsen und aß eine Kleinigkeit, während sie lächelnd Arwen beobachtete, die mit dem Schwert in der Hand verbissen die Bewegungen übte. Schließlich gab Elronds Tochter auf und Tîriel warf ihr die Wasserflasche zu.  
  
"Also, ich habe gehört, dass er gestern Nacht hier eingetroffen ist."  
  
Arwen nickte.  
  
"Aearon hat es mir erzählt. Anscheinend hat Glorfindel vor, sich derart unleidlich zu verhalten, dass Du ihn von vornherein auch nicht leiden kannst."  
  
"Er will diesen Bund auch nicht?" Das hörte Tîriel zum ersten Mal und sie brauchte einige Zeit, um die Neuigkeit sacken zu lassen. Anfangs hatte sie Glorfindels Abwesenheit als reine Unhöflichkeit gesehen, doch nun erschien alles in einem neuen Licht. Aber das würde sie nicht davon abhalten, ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Immerhin konnte noch allerhand geschehen. "Gut, was stellst Du Dir denn genau vor, Arwen?"  
  
"Also, Glorfindel mag Frauen, die Pferde lieben."  
  
"Also werde ich Aglar wohl im Stall lassen müssen."  
  
"Und Frauen, die gut mit Waffen umgehen können."  
  
"Keine offenen Trainingsstunden mehr."  
  
"Frauen in Hosen."  
  
"Ich hasse Kleider, aber was soll es?"  
  
"Selbstbewusst müssen seine Frauen auch sein."  
  
"Und so werde ich zum Blümchen."  
"Geschickt müssen sie auch sein."  
  
"Ich werde der größte Trottel werden, den Bruchtal je gesehen hat."  
  
Arwen grinste zufrieden.  
  
"Er wird dich nicht leiden können!" 


	4. 3 Von Angesicht zu Angesicht

Und noch ein Kapitel! Hach, das geht mir gut von der Hand! *froi*  
  
@heitzi: Nein, es ist leider nie so einfach! *seufz*  
  
@ all: Danke für die Reviews!  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Von Angesicht zu Angesicht  
  
Elrond ermahnte sich, seine Stirn nicht allzu sehr zu furchen, denn es schien ihm, dass sich seit Arwens Geburt dort einige Falten eingegraben hatten, die nicht mehr fortgingen. Dennoch konnte er diese Regung nicht unterdrücken, als er seine Tochter und Tîriel von einem Ausritt zurückkehren sah.  
  
Die Frauen hatten ihre Waffen zwar in Decken eingewickelt, so dass es aussah, als würden sie Schlafrollen auf ihren Sätteln transportieren, aber Elrond kannte den Trick nur zu gut - immerhin hatten auch seine Söhne ihn schon angewendet.  
  
Er verließ seinen Beobachterposten in der Bibliothek, eilte mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen durch die Halle und fing die beiden Frauen auf den Stufen ab. Arwen ließ sofort sichtlich verschämt den Kopf sinken, doch Tîriel begegnete seinem Blick mit einem gewissen Amüsement.  
  
"Herr Elrond", sagte sie höflich. "Es ist eine Freude, Euch zu sehen."  
  
"Es ist mir ebenfalls eine Freude. Hat Arwen Euch zu einem Ausflug überredet?" Er ließ demonstrativ seinen strengen Blick auf den Satteltaschen ruhen. Tîriel verschränkte die Arme und schien kein Wässerchen zu trüben, Arwen warf ihm einen zutiefst verletzten Blick zu, der ihn bis ins Herz traf. Doch er konnte und wollte sich davon nicht erweichen lassen.  
  
Seine Tochter würde eines Tages sein Hauses als Gastgeberin vertreten, während seine Söhne Krieger waren. Etwas anderes war seinen Kindern nicht bestimmt und auch wenn Arwen sich dagegen auflehnte, würde sie irgendwann erkennen müssen, wo ihr Platz war.  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt war es meine Idee", gab Tîriel nach einer Weile zurück und brachte Elrond damit etwas aus dem Konzept. "Ich habe gehört, Euere Berater ist heute Nacht wieder zurückgekehrt?"  
  
Er wusste, dass sie das Thema wechselte, um von Arwen abzulenken, die unglücklich zu Boden starrte, doch er ging darauf ein.  
  
"Ja, Glorfindel ist von seinem Ausflug zurückgekommen. Ich schlage vor, dass Ihr heute Abend eine Stunde nach Sonnenuntergang in meinen Gemächern erscheint. Dann könnt Ihr ihn kennenlernen. Ich akzeptiere übrigens kein Nein!"  
  
"Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig." Für einen Moment meinte Elrond Widerwillen in Tîriels Augen zu sehen, doch einen Lidschlag später war das Gefühl verschwunden und als sie an ihm vorbeiging, um den Weg zu den Gästehäusern einzuschlagen, sah er nicht mehr als kühle Höflichkeit in ihr.  
  
Arwen folgte Tîriel ohne zu zögern und Elrond begann sich zu fragen, ob die Front der gegen ihn gerichteten Rücken etwas zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
***  
  
"Du siehst sehr gut aus", sagte Arwen und ließ für einen Moment die Hände auf Tîriels Schultern ruhen. Tîriel lächelte schief.  
  
"Das war doch nicht der Sinn der Sache, oder?" Sie betrachtete sich skeptisch in dem Spiegel vor dem Schminktisch. Arwen hatte ihr das Kleid von einer Bekannten besorgt, von dem sie dachte, niemand könne es tragen, ihr die Haare gemacht und etwas mit Schminke gezaubert. Und dummerweise fand sie, dass sie nicht schlecht genug aussah.  
  
Das bronzene Orange des Kleides passte zu ihrem Haar und zu ihren Augen und auch wenn die beiden Zöpfe, die Arwen geflochten hatte, etwas bieder wirkten und der blasse Puder ihre natürliche Hautfarbe versteckte, so war es nicht zu verleugnen, dass sie gut aussah. Ungewohnt, aber gut.  
  
"Ich habe mich sehr bemüht", lächelte Arwen, doch Tîriel sah den Funken Enttäuschung in den Augen der neugewonnen Freundin.  
  
"Ich weiß", sagte sie versöhnlich. "Und ich bin dir auch sehr dankbar für all deine Hilfe. Vor allem, weil du genug eigenen Probleme hast. Wir können es auch sein lassen. Ich gehe hin, sage dem Mann, dass ich ihn nicht will und entschuldige mich bei deinem Vater. Dann hast du dir ein paar Gedanken weniger zu machen."  
  
"Wir können jetzt schon nicht mehr zurück." Arwen wandte sich ab und trat ans Fenster, vor dem ein lauer Nachtwind wehte und den Duft der Bäume zu dem Gemach hinauftrug. "Sie sind beide solche Dickköpfe. Wenn du Glorfindel einen Korb gibst, wird das seinen Ehrgeiz anstacheln, selbst wenn er vorher gegen eure Verbindung war. Und mein Vater - er hat es sich eben in den Kopf gesetzt."  
  
Tîriel erhob sich nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, bei dem sie eine bewusst sauertöpfische Miene aufsetzte und zog Arwen in eine kurze Umarmung.  
  
"Ich bin bald zurück", versprach sie und verließ den Raum. Arwens trauriger Blick entging ihr dabei nicht.  
  
Ein Diener erwartete sie vor der Tür und führte sie zu Elronds Gemächern. Vor der Tür verharrte Tîriel kurz und sammelte sich.  
  
'Bereit für das Spiel', dachte sie und bedeutete dann dem Mann, ihr die Tür zu öffnen. Nach einem letzten tiefen Atemzug trat sie ein.  
  
***  
  
Glorfindel sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, als sich die Tür öffnete. Elrond quittierte die Regung mit einem Kopfschütteln und trat dann der Frau entgegen, die mit raschelnden Röcken den Raum betrat.  
  
"Tîriel, meine Liebe, Ihr seht wunderbar aus."  
  
Glorfindel beäugte Tîriel so unauffällig wie möglich. Sie war wirklich eine Schönheit, in diesem Punkt musste er Aearon Recht geben. Doch ihn störte auf den ersten Blick so einiges. Ihre Erscheinung war etwas bieder und mit den Zöpfen und dem grellen Kleid sah sie aus wie ein Mädchen, das kaum dem Schulzimmer entstiegen war. Auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ nicht darauf schließen, dass sie schon viel gesehen hatte.  
  
"Danke, Herr." Sie schien ein auffälliges Interesse am Teppichboden zu haben und erst sehr spät hob sie den Blick und sah Glorfindel an. "Guten Abend", sagte sie und lächelte kurz.  
  
Ihre Stimme war leise und unsicher, aber Glorfindel bemerkte es erst etwas später, nachdem er sich vom Anblick ihrer ungewöhnlichen Augen losgerissen hatte. Ihre Iris war von einem satten Braun, wie alter Sherry, und außen herum besaß sie einen Kranz wie aus flüssigem Gold. Glorfindel unterdrückte nur mühsam einen Seufzer. Wie konnten solche Augen nur an eine solche Frau verschwendet werden! Zumindest würde es ihr leicht fallen, ihn nicht zu mögen - sie getraute sich ja kaum, ihn anzusehen.  
  
Elrond räusperte sich und riss ihn aus den wenig schmeichelhaften Gedanken.  
  
"So leid es mir tut, ich muss mich jetzt zurückziehen. Plötzliche, dringende Geschäfte, die keinen Aufschub dulden." Er machte eine Geste zu dem gedeckten Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. "Die Diener werden sich um das leibliche Wohl kümmern."  
  
In diesem Moment wünschte sich Glorfindel, den Zaunpfahl, mit dem Elrond gewunken hatte, wirklich in Händen zu habe und ihn seinem Freund um die Ohren zu hauen. Doch bevor er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte, war Elrond würdig und sich sichtlich keiner Schuld bewusst aus dem Raum geschritten.  
  
Mit einem unheilsschwangeren Knall schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu und Glordfindel bereitete sich auf den langweiligsten Abend seines Lebens vor. 


	5. 4 Nahkampf

Kapitel 4  
  
Nahkampf  
  
Tîriel ließ sich von Glorfindel den Stuhl an der Tafel zurechtrücken und murmelte einen fast unhörbaren Dank. Sie hatte sich entschlossen, der Unhöflichkeit des Elben mit Desinteresse und gespielter Verwirrtheit zu begegnen.  
  
Unter sittsam gesenkten Lidern beobachtete sie, wie Glorfindel mit lässiger Eleganz ihr gegenüber Platz nahm und als erstes ein Glas Wein hinunterschüttete. Für einen Moment kam ihr erneut der Gedanken, die ganze Maskerade zu beenden und Klartext mit ihm zu reden. Doch sie verwarf den Gedanken bei dem Anblick seiner hochmütigen Züge.  
  
Er war wirklich so gutaussehend, wie Arwen ihn beschrieben hatte und vor allem sein Lächeln war anziehend. Doch es war ihm anzumerken, dass ihm die Tatsache, selbst älter als Elrond zu sein, hin und wieder zu Kopfe stieg.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Klopfen trat ein Diener ein und servierte eine Broccolicremesuppe, etwas, das Tîriel noch niemals gegessen hatte, aber sehr schmackhaft fand. Zielsicher griff sie zum Dessertlöffel, vollkommene Unwissenheit um die verschiedenen Bestecke vorgaukelnd, ließ sich von dem Diener das Glas mit Wein füllen und warf dann einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Glorfindel.  
  
Sein Gesicht war ein offenes Buch und sie musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als sie das Glas mit einem hörbaren Schlürfen leerte und schwungvoll absetzte. Er räusperte sich.  
  
"Und - wie gefällt Euch Bruchtal?"  
  
"Nett", gab sie mit leiser Stimme zurück. "Sehr ungewohnt."  
  
"Elrond war ein Freund Eures Vaters?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Wart Ihr schon einmal hier?"  
  
"Als Kind."  
  
Bei den Menschen, wusste sie, gab es die Wendung "die Würmer aus der Nase ziehen" und genau dieses Spiel trieb sie jetzt mit ihm.  
  
"Was sind Eure liebsten Zeitvertreibe?"  
  
Das war eine Frage, die sie nicht wortkarg umgehen konnte. Blitzschnell rekapitulierte sie das Gespräch mit Arwen über seine Vorlieben.  
  
"Ich lese gerne Bücher über die elbische Geschichte, gehe gerne spazieren und mag Tiere?"  
  
"Reitet Ihr gerne?" Ein Funken Hoffnung keimte in seiner Stimme, den sie mit Genuss gründlich zerstörte.  
  
"Ich hasse Pferde. Die sind so - groß. Nein, Hasen und Vögel."  
  
Glorfindels Oberkörper machte einen Ruck, so als habe er sich gerade noch davon abhalten können, mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu knallen.  
  
"Aha", war alles, was er hervorbringen konnte. Zum Glück wurden sie erneut von einem Diener unterbrochen, der den nächsten Gang auftrug, einen pikanten Auflauf. Die Suppenschüssel rückte er ein Stück weiter zu Tîriel hin und empfahl sich dann wieder.  
  
Tîriel zwang sich zu einem scheuen Augenaufschlag und erkundigte sich:  
  
"Ihr wollte mich heiraten?"  
  
Glorfindel wurde bleich und nun war es an ihm, einsilbig zu werden.  
  
"Ich -. Ehm -. So ist das nicht richtig, weil-." Er brach ab, sichtlich hilflos. Anscheinend brachte er es ebenfalls nicht fertig, ihr knallhart auf den Kopf zuzusagen, dass sie ihm nicht gefiel. Ein weitere Glas Wein schien es auch nicht besser zu machen, denn er hatte plötzlich auffällig großes Interesse an der Tischdecke und dem Kandelaber, der in der Tischmitte platziert stand und ein warmes Licht abgab. "Ich will Euch nicht beleidigen, Tîriel. Um Euch heiraten zu wollen, müsste ich Euch besser kennen."  
  
"Ihr wollt mich nicht heiraten?" Sie zwang einen tumben, beleidigten Tonfall in ihre Stimme, obwohl sie innerlich fast vor Lachen platzte. Mit gekränkter Würde erhob sie sich und warf ihre Serviette mit Schwung auf den Tisch.  
  
Doch was der kontrollierte Abgang einer Furie werden sollte, entwickelte sich in eine vollkommen andere Richtung. Ein Zipfel der Serviette blieb am Kerzenhalter hängen und dieser entflammte den feinen Stoff sofort. Eine Stichflamme schoss in die Luft, die sich blitzschnell auf das Tischtuch hinunterfraß. Tîriel reagierte, ohne groß nachzudenken. Mit einem Sprung war sie bei der Suppenschüssel und schüttete den noch immer heißen Inhalt mit Schwung in Richtung der Flamme.  
  
In Richtung von Glorfindel.  
  
Direkt in Glorfindels Schoß. 


	6. 5 Nachwehen

@ all: Danke für die Reviews, das sind so viele, die kann ich alle gar nicht beantworten! Ich liebe Euch alle! Oder so. Oh,je, ich hätte nicht soviel Sekt trinken sollen *hips*!!  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Nachwehen  
  
Elrond hörte den gellenden Schrei zwei Zimmer weiter und sprang aus seinem Sessel. Er hatte extra in seinem privaten Schriftenraum mit einem guten Glas Wein über einigen Folianten gesessen, still zufrieden mit seiner Kuppelei. Doch nun kamen ihm plötzlich ernsthaft Zweifel. War Glorfindel seinem Gast etwa zu nahe getreten?  
  
Mit rauschender Robe eilte er in das Esszimmer und fand nur noch Tîriel darin vor, die atemlos auf ihrer Stuhlkante saß und das Chaos auf dem Tisch betrachtete. Von seinem Berater keine Spur.  
  
"Wo ist er hin?"  
  
"In seinen Räumen, denke ich", gab sein Gast mit etwas erstickt klingender Stimme zurück und Elrond begann sich nun ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen, da Tîriel anscheinend unter Schock stand. "Es gab einen kleinen - Unfall."  
  
"Dann werde ich ihn aufsuchen. Ihr seid in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja." Tîriels Schultern zuckten kurz wie unter einem Schluchzer, doch Elrond zog es vor ihr zu glauben und machte sich auf den Weg zu Glorfindel, um zu sehen, was dieser wieder angestellt hatte. Denn es gab für Elrond keinen Zweifel darüber, dass sich sein langjähriger Freund querzustellen begann, um seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen.  
  
Mit Schwung stieß Elrond die Tür zu Glorfindels Quartier auf und erstarrte ziemlich fassungslos. Der blonde Elb lag auf seinem Bett, seine verschmutzten Leggins hingen über einem Stuhl. Auf seinem nackten Schoß, seine wertvollsten Teile gerade eben bedeckend, stand die mit Wasser gefüllte Bronzeschüssel, die Glorfindel zum Waschen benutzte.  
  
"Was, bei den Valar, machst Du da?"  
  
Glorfindel stöhnte und verrückte die Schüssel etwas.  
  
"Das war das Kühlste, was ich auf die Schnelle auftreiben konnte. Diese Hippe hat mich verstümmelt!"  
  
"Na,na!" Beschwörend hob Elrond die Hände, stellt dann aber fest, dass er außerhalb von Glorfindels Sichtfeld stand. Also rückte er näher und machte ein bewusst strenges Gesicht. "Du übertreibst. Was ist denn wirklich geschehen?"  
  
"Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich sie nicht heiraten will, sie hat daraufhin aus Versehen einen Brand verursacht und mit der Broccolisuppe gelöscht. Und ich saß im Weg. Das hat sie extra gemacht!"  
  
"Hätte sie mit der Brandbekämpfung warten sollen, bis Du weggerückt bist?" Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. "Und überhaupt, wie entsetzlich unhöflich von Dir, sie so vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Sie ist eine nette junge Frau und sie hat gewiss nicht verdient, dass Du so unhöflich bist."  
  
Glorfindel machte ein betretenes Gesicht.  
  
"Na,ja", meinte er nach einer Weile kleinlaut. "Du hast schon Recht. Vielleicht reagiere ich so extrem, weil ich mit ihr absolut nichts anfangen kann." Er setzte sich etwas auf und das Wasser spritzte aus der Schüssel. "Hattest Du nicht versprochen, dass Du diese bescheuerte Heiratsidee vergisst, wenn wir nicht miteinander zurechtkommen?"  
  
"Allerdings und gleichzeitig nein." Elrond gestattete sich ein süffisantes Grinsen. "Ich sagte, dass ich die Idee verwerfen werde, wenn es nicht passt. Doch dazu gehören ja immer zwei Personen."  
  
"Elrond!" Glorfindel zuckte nach oben und die Schale rutschte zur Seite. Wasser schwappte auf das Bett und Glorfindel griff gerade noch rechtzeitig zu, um ein Unglück zu verhindern.  
  
"Was ich sagen möchte -falls sie sich für Dich interessiert, dann erwarte ich von Dir als bestem Freund des Gastgebers weiterhin Aufmerksamkeit für Tîriel, bis sie sich den Gedanken aus dem Kopf geschlagen hat."  
  
"Falls, Elrond, falls."  
  
Mit Würde verließ der Herr von Bruchtal seinen angeschlagenen Freund und schloss die Tür hinter sich. War er eigentlich schadenfroh? Hin und wieder.  
  
Im Inneren des Zimmers flog eine Schüssel gegen die Wand. 


	7. 6 Plan B

@Shelley: Naja, Glorfindel hat sich von Elrond als Freund zu dieser Sache überreden lassen und hat es sich wohl einfacher vorgestellt, als es ist-. :)  
  
@Glanwen, Feanen, Lady-of-Gondor: *verbeug* Dankeschön für die Reviews!!  
  
@Amlugwen: Eine Hippe ist so etwas wie eine Megäre - einfach eine furchtbare Frau! *g*  
  
@Heitzi: Ja, ich bin auch gespannt, wie es weitergeht. Eine Story ohne Konzept! Wie das Leben! *rumhüpfweilgücklichverliebt*  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Plan B  
  
"Das hat ja alles gestern alles ganz wunderbar geklappt", sagte Arwen, als sie durch die Zimmertür schlüpfte. Tîriel saß in einem Sessel am Fenster, in Hosen und einem leichten Hemd, die langen Beine über der Lehne. Sie rauchte schweigend. "Was ist los, freust Du Dich nicht?"  
  
Die andere Elbin sah auf und Arwen las einen unbestimmbaren Ausdruck in ihren Augen.  
  
"Ich habe ihm wehgetan. Das bedaure ich wirklich, auch wenn es wirklich lustig war - zunächst." Das Blitzen kehrte in ihren Augen zurück und verdrängte die Schemen, die Arwen gesehen hatte und die nun nur noch in ihrer Erinnerung existierte. Sie wurde aus Tîriel nicht schlau.  
  
Die neugewonnene Freundin war sicher nur wenige Jahre älter als sie und doch hatte Arwen das Gefühl, dass Tîriel deutlich reifer war als sie selbst. Nur wenn sie zusammen Schabernack ausheckten, waren sie auf einer Wellenlänge.  
  
"Das mit der Suppe war ein Unfall, das hat er Aearon selbst erzählt- als er in den Stall kam und seinen morgendlichen Ausritt absagte." Arwen lächelte breit, weil sie sich genau vorstellen konnte, welcher Teil von Glorfindel die Angewohnheit des Elben verhindert hatte. "Was, denkst Du, denkt er jetzt über dich?"  
  
"Verflucht mich wohl in seinen broccoligrünen Alpträumen. Aber er war dennoch sehr bemüht um mich, auch wenn er wohl unfreundlich sein wollte."  
  
"Dann haben wir uns wohl nicht genug bemüht." Arwen beobachtete, wie Tîriel den Stummel der Rauchstange aus dem Fenster schnippte. "Wenn mein Vater ihn weiterhin dazu zwingt, das Spiel mitzuspielen, müssen wir schärferer Geschütze auffahren."  
  
Tîriel zog eine Braue hoch und erinnerte Arwen frappierend an Elrond. Sie seufzte. Auch wenn sich die Freundin an der Verschwörung beteiligte, kam Arwen sich plötzlich sehr albern vor. Ob Tîriel sie vielleicht doch für zu kindisch hielt, wie alle in Bruchtal?  
  
"Was meinst du mit schweren Geschützen?" Tîriel schien ihre Stimmung zu spüren und klang nun versöhnlich. "Kochendes Wasser oder Felsen, die ihn unter sich begraben?"  
  
Arwen lächelte.  
  
"Nun ja, eigentlich sollst du ihn unter Dir begraben. Wenn er glaubt, dass du in ihn verliebt bist, wird er endgültig jedes Interesse verlieren und alles, was du noch von ihm sehen wirst, ist der Schwanz seines Pferdes."  
  
"Ich soll mich also auf ihn stürzen und ihn in die Flucht kuscheln?"  
  
"Genau."  
  
***  
  
Glorfindel verließ wütend Elronds Bibliothek und machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Tür leise zu schließen.  
  
Er wusste, dass er jederzeit gehen konnte, sich sein Pferd nehmen und einfach ein paar Wochen im Wald leben. Das würde sein Gemüt abkühlen und die farblose Elbin würde sich vielleicht bis dahin anders orientieren und Elrond vielleicht von seinen idiotischen Plänen abbringen.  
  
Doch er wusste auch, dass Elrond manchmal eine ziemlich teuflische Ader besaß und dieser ihn bei einer Flucht noch Jahrhunderte lang damit aufziehen würde. Das war wohl der einzige Grund, weswegen er den Plänen des Herrn von Bruchtal noch folgte. Er würde sich also notgedrungen mit Tîriel noch etwas beschäftigen und irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass sie ihn auch nicht leiden konnte. Sein Pech, dass er eigentlich nicht wusste, wie er einer Frau etwas Böses tun sollte.  
  
Auch wenn Tîriel uninteressant und nervtötend war, gehörte sie noch immer zum schönen Geschlecht und das wusste er eigentlich immer zu schätzen.  
  
Er trat aus dem Haus und ging zu den Ställen, wo er sich etwas Ruhe erhoffte. Doch kaum betrat er den Platz vor dem langgestreckten Gebäude, da rannten auch schon die Zwillinge auf ihn zu.  
  
"Glorfindel, schön, dich zu sehen. Wir haben von deinem "Unfall" gehört"! Was machen deine Kronjuwelen?", rief Elladan ihm aus zehn Metern Entfernung zu, so dass es jeder Elb, der sich in der Nähe befand, auch hören musste. Glorfindel seufzte. Manchmal wünschte ihn, der Balrog hätte ihn in Stücke gekaut und dann wieder ausgespuckt. Dann würde er jetzt problemlos so klein sein, dass es sich nicht mehr lohnen würde, ihm Boden zu versinken.  
  
Elrohir stand nur stumm lächelnd neben seinem Bruder. Er war der Ruhigere der Zwillinge, was aber nicht hieß, dass er nicht genau wie sein Spiegelbild einen gesunden Witz besaß. Er stellte ihn allerdings selten zur Schau, aber wenn, dann unerwartet und messerscharf.  
  
"Alles in bester Ordnung, danke der Nachfrage", knirschte er, als er zu Elladan trat. "Lust, das mal nachzufühlen?"  
  
Elladan klopft ihm freundlich auf die Schultern.  
  
"Nein, lass mal. Reicht, wenn sich einer der Edlen von Bruchtal zum Idioten macht." Er zog die Stirn kraus. "Komisch, dass so ein Unglück geschehen konnte. Tîriel ist eigentlich nicht der Typ für Unfälle, aber das kann sich ja geändert haben." Er grinste breit und dreckig. "Sie hat sich verändert. Vor allem oben herum."  
  
Er machte eine bezeichnende Geste und Glorfindel wusste nicht ganz, warum ihn die abfällige Art so sehr störte, doch es war so.  
  
Aufseufzend stiefelte er davon. Irgendwo in diesem friedlichen Tal musste es doch einen Platz geben, an dem man ihn in Ruhe ließ. Zunächst dachte er an die Höhle unter seiner Bettdecke, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Elrond würde ihn dort wahrscheinlich zuerst suchen.  
  
Und so schlenderte er in den riesigen Garten hinter dem Haus. 


	8. 7 Rosa und schwarze Wolken

@ Heitzi, Lady-of-Gondor, Shelley: *verbeug* Danke für die Reviews, ich bemühe mich! (  
  
@ Lilith: Du armes Wesen! Klausuren! *brr* Ich werde Dir die Zeit versüßen! *lach*  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Rosa und schwarze Wolken  
  
Tîriel hatte Glorfindel schon eine Zeitlang vom Balkon ihrer Räume beobachtet, von denen man eine gute Sicht auf die Ställe und die großzügigen Gartenanlagen hatte. Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen über Bruchtal und das Blau des Himmels wetteiferte mit den satten Farben der Wiesen und Bäume, die sich in einem sachten Südwind regten.  
  
Seit Arwen sie verlassen hatte, um sich den Studien zu widmen, die ihr Vater ihr aufgedrückt hatte, hatte sie wenig getan außer ihre Waffen zu polieren. Solange sie ihre Rolle spielte, durfte sie sich natürlich nicht bei ihren Übungen blicken lassen und es juckte ihr in den Fingern, wenn sie über das glatte Holz des Bogens strich.  
  
Als sie Glorfindel nach dem kurzen Gespräch mit den Zwillingen sichtlich wütend in den Garten stapfen sah, erhob sie sich von ihrem Sitzplatz auf der Balustrade und begann, sich umzuziehen. Arwen hatte ihr weitere Kleider bringen lassen und so entschied sie sich für eine schlichte, braune Robe, flocht ihr Haare in einen sittsamen Zopf und machte sich auf den Weg, um Glorfindel im Garten abzufangen.  
  
Arwens Plan, sich Glorfindel an den Hals zu werfen, bereitete ihr Unbehagen. Sie spielte ungern Spielchen, doch zur selben Zeit war ihr bewusst, dass Glorfindel sich möglicherweise durch eine direkte Anweisung und die Aufgabe ihrer Scharade provoziert fühlen würde. Da war es besser, das Spiel mitzuspielen und darauf zu hoffen, dass er sich irgendwann abwenden würde.  
  
Elronds Gärten waren liebevoll angelegt und bestanden aus einer riesigen Rasenfläche, die sich durch verschiedene berankte Bögen in kleine Lauben teilte und von liebevoll bepflanzten Beeten begrenzt wurde. Mehrere Dutzend Elben kümmerten sich freiwillig um diesen Bereich Bruchtals, weil sie Blumen und Pflanzen liebten.  
  
Tîriel lief über eine Hintertreppe und trat dann, in die Sonne blinzelnd, in den Morgen hinaus. Sie sah Glorfindel nicht mehr, doch sie folgte dem Pfad, den er ihrer Meinung nach gewählt hatte. Dabei überlegte sie, wie sie ihm am besten begreiflich machen konnte, dass sie die Erde unter seinen Füßen anbetete.  
  
Tatsächlich sah sie ihn wenig später. Die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt, schien er es darauf anzulegen, eine Furche in den Boden zu laufen. Tîriel unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Er hatte etwas von einem in die Enge getriebenen Kaninchen und nun lag es an ihr, ihn endgültig in die Ecke zu drängen. So sehr ihr rationaler Verstand sich über den Kinderkram aufregte, den sie produzierte - eigentlich genoss sie die Situation.  
  
Sein Kopf ruckte nach oben, als er sie entdeckte. Tîriel senkte brav den Blick und trat dann an ihn heran.  
  
"Ihr!" Er spuckt das Wort fast aus.  
  
"Ja, ich!" Sie probierte den vor dem Spiegel geübten Augenaufschlag, der laut Arwens Aussage Vögel vom Himmel blasen würde und lächelte scheu. "Ich hoffe, es geht Euch gut nach dem bedauerlichen Zwischenfall."  
  
"Bedauerlich?" Er war sichtlich entsetzt und in der Erinnerung verfangen. "Das war pure Berechnung!"  
  
"Wie könnt Ihr so etwas sagen?" Entsetzt hob sie eine Hand an den Ausschnitt ihres Kleides. "Ich würde Euch niemals etwas zuleide tun." Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Ihr seid ein wunderbarer Mann."  
  
'Und ich wirklich äußerst gemein', setzte sie in Gedanken hinzu, als sie jede Farbe aus seinem Gesicht weichen sah.  
  
Mit wiegenden Hüften trat sie etwas näher, stützte die Hände in die Taille und fragte sich, ob diese Bewegung in ihrer Lederrüstung derart elegant ausgefallen wäre.  
  
Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen Glorfindels Blick hin und her huschte. Dann tat er das einzig Richtige.  
  
***  
  
Flucht! Glorfindel wich zurück. Ein einziger Reflex beherrschte seinen Körper. Da stand das verknöcherte Wesen mit der furchtbaren Frisur vor ihm und versuchte ihm klar zu machen, dass sie ihn mehr als mochte. Er kannte diesen Blick und es wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er einmal solche Gefühle in ihm auslösen würde.  
  
In Gedanken verfluchte er Elrond, der diese Situation so präzise vorausgesagt hatte und trat den taktischen Rückzug an. Er eilte durch den nächsten Laubengang davon und fluchte, als er hörte, dass sie ihm folgte.  
  
Durch das Grün der Efeuranken fielen einzelne Sonnenstrahlen auf den Weg, als er den Garten verließ und langsam in den Wald vordrang. Er konnte so etwas nicht gebrauchen! Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er sich von seinem Freund zu so einer hirnrissigen Aktion hatte hinreißen lassen. Die Frau war geisteskrank! Zumindest schwer verwirrt, dass sie sich von einem Moment zum anderen von einer kleinen Grille in ein liebestolles Etwas verwandelte.  
  
Seine Sinne waren geschärft aufgrund der Situation und ihm wurde trotz seiner Verwirrung bewusst. Dass er nicht weitergehen durfte. In letzter Zeit hatte es immer wieder Zwischenfälle mit Orks und Ghulen in den Wäldern gegeben, die Glorfindel an alte Zeiten erinnerten. Obwohl er bewaffnet war und sicher wusste, dass die Wälder gut bewacht wurden, begann sein Puls schneller zu schlagen. Er stoppte abrupt am Rand eines kleinen Abhangs.  
  
Tîriel war direkt hinter ihm, hatte sein Tempo mühelos halten können. Zu dumm war, dass sie mit nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er stehen blieb. Sie versuchte noch zu bremsen, doch dann prallte sie auf ihn. Glorfindel tat zur selben Zeit mehrere Dinge. Er schlang die Arme um sie, um sie aufzuhalten, trat einen Schritt zurück, fluchte und kippte dann rückwärts.  
  
Staub und Blätter wirbelten auf, als sie gemeinsam den Hügel hinunterrollten, vor Schreck ineinander verkrallt, über Steine und Stöcke holpernd. Glorfindel merkte in den wenigen Augenblicken, in denen seine Welt nicht schwankte, das Tîriel ihn plötzlich von sich stieß und sich wie geschult richtig abzurollen begann und schließlich relativ unbeschadet an der Talsohle in einem aufstiebenden Berg Blätter aufschlug.  
  
Glorfindel landete in einem Dornengebüsch.  
  
'Natürlich', dachte er bitter, als er versuchte, sich aus dem Gestrüpp hervorzukämpfen. Und dann sah er die fünf Orks, die grinsend am Waldrand standen und ihm wurde endgültig klar, dass dies nicht der beste Tag in seinem Leben war. 


	9. 8 Worte und Waffen

@Heitzi, Shelley: Irgendwo im Herrn der Ringe wird mal, soweit ich mich erinnere, ein Ghul erwähnt. *grübel* Bei Harry Potter sitzt der ja unterm Dach des Fuchsbaus und klopft an die Rohre.  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Danke! Ich verarbeite einfach meinen gesamten Männerhass in einer Story! *lach*  
  
@ Amulgwen, Elies, Feanen: Danke für die Reviews!  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Worte und Waffen  
  
Benommen blinzelte Tîriel und spuckte ein Stück Holz aus. Sie folgte Glorfindels Blick und schluckte hart, als sie die Orks im Wald stehen und höhnisch lachen sah.  
  
"Dumme Elben", sagte einer von ihnen und entblößte beim Grinsen eine Reihe fauliger Zähne. In Glorfindel kam unterdes Bewegung. Mit einiger Mühe kämpfte er sich aus dem Dornengebüsch und trat vor sie.  
  
"Lauft zum Haus!", befahl er und legte die Hand an den Griff seines Schwertes. "Ich werde Euch beschützen!"  
  
"Was?" Tîriel sah etwas fassungslos zu ihm hoch und vergaß für einen Moment, was sie eigentlich darzustellen versuchte. "Ihr wollt mich beschützen?"  
  
"Ja, was dagegen?", fauchte er ungehalten. Aus den Augenwinkeln erspähte Tîriel, dass die Orks keine Bewegung machten; im Gegenteil, sie hatten sich entspannt hingestellt und lauschten dem Schlagabtausch.  
  
"Ihr könnte ja nicht einmal einem Topf Suppe ausweichen. Wie wollt Ihr gegen die Orks kämpfen?"  
  
Glorfindel griff sich an den Kopf, schien ebenfalls vergessen zu haben, um was es für sie ging, während Tîriel sehr wohl beobachtete, was um sie herum geschah. Ihre Hand glitt über den Waldboden zu einem schweren Stein, die einzige Waffe, die für sie in Reichweite war.  
  
"Weib", knirschte er, mühsam beherrscht. "Ich will nicht mit Euch diskutieren!"  
  
"Ein Goldstück auf die Frau", sagte ein Ork und griff in seinen Beutel. Seine Kumpane gröhlten und ein paar Münzen wanderten herum.  
  
Tîriel biss sich auf die Unterlippe und spürte, wie ihr Temperament hochkochte.  
  
"Wagt es nicht, mich so zu nennen, Herr Inkontinet." Sie erhob sich, den Stein ich den Falten ihres Kleides verborgen. Glorfindel lief rot an, doch als er sah, was sie in der Hand hielt, begriff er, dass es ein Spiel war - eines, bei dem er dieses Mal die Regeln kannte. Ein winziges Lächeln huschte um seine Mundwinkel.  
  
"Ich habe es nicht nötig, mich mit einer fleischgewordenen Vogelscheuche herumzuschlagen", sagte er hitzig. "Seht Euch doch einmal an. Eigentlich würde Euch kein Mann mit Verstand beschützen wollen. Dass ich es trotzdem versuchen will, sollte Euch eine Ehre sein!"  
  
"Ach, wirklich?" Tîriel wusste, dass er auf das Spiel eingegangen war, aber sie ahnte auch, dass viele seiner wahren Gefühle in diesem Moment in seine spöttische Rede einflossen. Dementsprechend nahm sie nun kein Blatt mehr vor den Mund. "Ich fühle mich aber nicht geehrt. Und ich würde Euch niemals heiraten, auch wenn es die letzte Möglichkeit wäre, mich einem Drachen zu entreißen." Unbeabsichtigt hatte sie das ausgesprochen, was ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge lag und Glorfindel hob interessiert eine Braue. Also setzte sie hinzu: "Ich würde sogar eher einen der Herren dort heiraten als Euch, Ihr blasierter, gelangweilter, unhöflicher Kerl!" Die Orks rückten näher, scheinbar, um besser hören zu können. Tîriel warf Glorfindel einen Blick zu und er verstand. "Dazu kann ich nur eines sagen!" Sie holte Luft und brüllte dann aus voller Kehle: "HILFE!!!"  
  
Der Stein flog aus ihrer Hand und schlug mit einem hörbaren Krachen im Gesicht des ersten Geschöpfes ein. Blut spritzte und der Ork heulte auf. Glorfindel zog sein Schwert und hatte mit zwei schnellen Streichen einen weiteren Angreifer schachmatt gesetzt. Doch dann war der Vorteil ihrer Überraschung vergangen und mit einem Knurren stürzten sich zwei Orks auf den Elben, während der letzte Verbleibenden drohend, mit gezücktem Dolch, auf Tîriel zutrat.  
  
Sie wich etwas zurück und taxierte den bulligen Orks mit einem langen Blick, während sie ihren hinderlichen Rock mit einem geübten Griff einriss, um Beinfreiheit zu bekommen. Der Orks grinste vielsagend, doch dann fiel eine Maske der Wut über sein Gesicht und er stürzte sich auf sie, ohne jedoch sein Schwert zu ziehen.  
  
Sie sprang zur Seite, doch er erwischte ihren Oberschenkel und zerrte sie zu Boden. Noch im Fallen riss Tîriel das Knie hoch und rammte es in sein Gemächt. Als er ächzend zuckte, setzte sie noch einen gezielten Schlag auf seinen Kehlkopf und ließ ihre Stirn auf seine Nase krachen. Ihr dröhnte der Schädel, als er bewusstlos auf sie sackte und brauchte erst einige Sekunden, um zu begreifen, dass sich etwas verändert hatte.  
  
Eine Hand ergriff den Ork an der Schulter und zerrte ihn von ihr weg. Glorfindel stand über ihr, Orkblut im Gesicht, und hinter ihm traten die Zwillinge aus dem Gebüsch. Die übrigen Orks lagen, von Pfeilen durchlöchert, am Boden.  
  
"So", sagte Glorfindel. "Und wir zwei werden uns jetzt einmal unterhalten." 


	10. 9 Dickköpfe

@all. Danke für die Reviews! Ich bin momentan ein wenig krank, deswegen kommen die Kapitel etwas schleppend - aber sie kommen! *g* Lieber Gruß!  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Dickköpfe  
  
Elrond hörte den Tumult vor der Tür zu seiner Bibliothek und lief sofort so schnell, wie er als würdevoll erachtete, hinaus, um nachzusehen. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, raubte ihm den Atem.  
  
Glorfindel war über und über mit schwarzgrünem Orkblut bedeckt und seine Miene kündigte an, dass er jeden und alles töten würde, das sich ihm jetzt in den Weg stellte.  
  
Hinter ihm folgten die Zwillinge, die Bögen lässig über der Schulter, scherzend und lachend wie immer.  
  
Als Letzte erschien Tîriel in der Tür, sichtlich mitgenommen. Ihr Zopf hatte sich gelöst und ihr mit Blättern und kleinen Hölzern gespicktes Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab wie eine Gloriole. Das schlichte Kleid vertiefte Elronds Stirnrunzeln, denn es war absolut unangemessen für die Kriegerin, die Tîriel nun einmal war, und darüber hinaus blutig und zerrissen bis zur Hüfte.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los?", erkundigte sich Elrond mit Donnerstimme und allen Anwesenden stockte der Schritt. Nur der blonde Elb an der Spitze der Gruppe ging unbeirrt weiter. "Glorfindel, ich rede auch mit Dir!"  
  
"Ich aber nicht mit Dir, Elrond", kam es umgehend zurück. "Tîriel, wir sehen uns später!" Dann stapfte er aus den Flur in Richtung seiner Räume und wenn ihm eine Tür im Weg gewesen wer, er hätte sie hinter sich zugeknallt.  
  
"Elladan?", fragte Elrond weiter und tappte mit dem Fuß. Sein Sohn grinste lediglich über Glorfindels Abgang, doch er beeilte sich sichtlich, eine Antwort zu geben.  
  
"Es gab eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Ork im nördlichen Wald. Alles halb so wild, Tîriel und Glorfindel haben sie beschäftigt, bis wir kamen."  
  
"Sosos, und warum ist Glorfindel dann so wütend?" Elrond bemerkte, dass Tîriel die Augen niederschlug und verstand rein gar nichts mehr. In die Verwirrung stürzte plötzlich auch Arwen, die mit flatternden Gewändern durch den Flur herangerannt kam.  
  
"Ich hab es gehört!", rief sie. "Tîriel, das ist alles meine Schuld. Hätte ich nicht -."  
  
Dann bemerkte sie ihren Vater und stoppte abrupt. Elrond wusste zwar immer noch nicht, was und vor allem warum es geschehen war, doch ein Blick in die schuldbewusste Miene seiner Tochter sagte ihm alles.  
  
"Arwen", sagte er streng. "Komm bitte einmal mit. Elladan, stelle eine Patrouille zusammen und such mit ein paar Soldaten die Wälder ab. Tîriel, macht Euch frisch, Ihr seht furchtbar aus. Wir sehen uns später." Glorfindels Worte wiederholend, griff er seine Tochter mit sanfter Gewalt am Arm und führt sie in die Bibliothek. Es würde doch gelacht sein, wenn er nicht herausbekam, was in seinem Haus geschah.  
  
***  
  
Glorfindel stieg mit einem Seufzer aus dem Badezuber, trocknete sich ab und schlüpfte in eine bequeme Tunika. Seine besudelte Kleidung hatte er einer Dienerin mitgegeben, damit sie sie ins Feuer warf.  
  
Aufgewärmt und erfrischt schenkte er sich erst einmal ein Glas Wein ein und warf sich in seinen Lieblingssessel. Er ließ sich den Wahnsinn der vergangenen Morgens noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Wenn er nicht selber beteiligt gewesen wäre, er hätte wohl laut darüber gelacht.  
  
Tîriel, dessen war er sich sicher, hatte ihn getäuscht. Die Art und Weise, in der sie ihn angegiftet hatte ebenso wie ihr Mut und Geschick beim Kampf hatten ihn davon überzeugt, dass er einer gut geplanten Scharade aufgesessen war. Nur das Warum konnte er nicht ganz klären.  
  
Und so machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg zu Tîriel, um endgültig Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen, neugierig und ziemlich aufgebracht.  
  
Vor ihrer Tür atmete er noch einmal tief durch und klopfte. Nichts geschah. Er klopfte noch mal, bis eine Stimme von drinnen erklang.  
  
"Jetzt nicht!"  
  
Doch Glorfindel hatte keine Lust, auf seine Erklärung zu warten und trat kurzerhand ein. Ein nasser Waschlappen sauste haarscharf an seinem Gesicht vorbei.  
  
"Oh!", war alles, was er hervorbringen konnte, denn Tîriel tat das, was er von wenigen Minuten auch getan hatte. Sie badete. Ihr roter Kopf schaute über den hohen Rand einer Kupferwanne und ihre Honigaugen blitzen zornig.  
  
"Oh? Ist das alles, was Ihr sagen könnt? OH? UMDREHEN, ABER SOFORT!"  
  
Glorfindel tat, wie ihm geheißen war und lauschte dem Geräusch von plätscherndem Wasser und eiligem Frottieren.  
  
"Tut mir leid." Das einzige Zugeständnis, das er in diesem Moment machen konnte, denn er war dummerweise viel zu abgelenkt von dem Gedanken, mit einer nackten Frau allein im Raum zu sein, ganz gleich, was für eine Strafe der Valar sie auch war.  
  
"Ihr könnt Euch jetzt umdrehen", sagte Tîriel irgendwann und sie klang nicht mehr so, als würde sie ihm den Kopf abbeißen wollen. In Hosen und einer schlichten Bluse hatte sie keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit der zerrupften Tîriel in dem sackähnlichen Gewand und als sie sich auch noch ein Rauchstange zwischen die Lippen steckte und an einer Kerze entzündet, war die Illusion von dem scheuen Wesen verflogen. "Also, fragt mich schon!"  
  
Glorfindel durchmaß den Raum mit einigen langsamen Schritten, um seinen Auftritt wirken zu lassen. Seine Nase zuckte, als er den Tabakrauch roch.  
  
"Wisst Ihr, dass diese Dinger schrecklich ungesund sind?"  
  
"Ich bin unsterblich, Glorfindel, das ist egal." Sie setzte sich auf ein Fensterbrett und grinste plötzlich. "Wir haben Euch reingelegt, oder?"  
  
"Wir? Ihr und Arwen, vermute ich." Vor den Streichen von Elronds halbwüchsiger Tochter war niemand in ganz Bruchtal gefeit. "Hat sie Euch vorgeschlagen, Euch - nun, ja - eben SO zu verhalten. Was wolltet Ihr damit bezwecken?"  
  
Tîriel zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Elrond teilte mir seine Pläne bezüglich der Hochzeit mit und ich wollte eben alles daran setzen, dass Ihr mich vollkommen unattraktiv findet."  
  
Glorfindel musste sich einen Sessel suchen. Frauen! Was für ein Irrwitz! Ihm versagte fast die Stimme, als er sich erkundigte:  
  
"Und warum seid Ihr nicht zu mir gekommen und habt mir gesagt, dass Ihr mich nicht wollt? Ebenso wenig wie ich Euch will?"  
  
"So wie ich Euch kenne, wärt Ihr furchtbar beleidigt gewesen und Elrond vielleicht auch. Ich hielt es für besser, den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen - mit kleineren Modifikationen."  
  
"Und das auf Kosten meiner Nerven?" Glorfindel spürte, dass er wieder einmal nah daran war, seine beherrschung zu verlieren. Die Frau machte ihn wahnsinnig. "Und das war alles Teil Eures Plans? Das Feuer, die Suppe - vielleicht noch die Orks?" Nun brüllte er. "Ihr habt mich verbrüht, einen Abhang hinuntergestürzt und vor allem -."  
  
"Euren Stolz dabei angekratzt?", warf Tîriel altklug ein, ohne die geringste Gemütsbewegung zu zeigen.  
  
"Ja! Nein!" Er sprang auf. "Bin ich froh, dass das zwischen uns jetzt geklärt ist! Denn von nun an werde ich immer zwei Meter Abstand von Euch halten!"  
  
Bevor er auf den Gedanken kommen konnte, die Finger um ihren schlanken Hals zu schließen, verließ er den Raum, angetan mit dem Rest seiner Würde und dem Gefühl, dass nun endlich alle gut werden würde.  
  
***  
  
Arwen schniefte und wischte sich trotzig eine Träne von der Wange. Ihre Stute Narbeleth stieß mit dem weichen Maul gegen ihre Schulter und sie steckte dem Tier eine halbe Möhre zu, bevor sie es sattelte und ihre Ausrüstung aufschnallte.  
  
Dann schwang sie sich auf den Rücken des Pferdes und trabte hinaus in Richtung des Waldes. 


	11. 10 Waffenruhe

Kapitel 10  
  
Waffenruhe  
  
Tîriel hatte eine unruhige Nacht verbracht und war immer wieder von der Frage, die Glorfindel ihr gestellt hatte, aus dem leichten Schlaf geschreckt worden. Warum hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt, dass sie gegen eine Verbindung war?  
  
Das hätte so vieles einfacher gemacht, doch sie war in Arwens Spiel eingestiegen. Nun starrte sie auf die filigranen Muster an der Decke, die der Lauf der Zeit in das zartweiße Material gegraben hatte, ohne wirklich einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.  
  
Wie seltsam es war, drang es in ihren Kopf, dass alles alterte und verging, egal, wie schön und magisch es war. Seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern waren gerade einmal zwei Monate verstrichen und noch immer fühlte sie die große Leere, die der Verlust in ihr hinterlassen hatte. Elronds Versuch, ihr einen Ehemann zuzuschanzen, hatte sie wütend gemacht, weil sie es nicht zulassen wollte, dass so schnell wieder jemand in ihr Leben trat.  
  
Und ihren Zorn auf Elrond hatte sie auch auf Glorfindel gerichtet, obwohl er, ebenso wie iei, eigentlich unschuldig war. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, als ihr einfiel, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht wütend auf ihn sein durfte und eigentlich wieder doch, weil er sie behandelte wie ein kleines, unmündiges Mädchen.  
  
Seufzend rollte sie sich auf den Bauch und hieb in ihr Kopfkissen. Im selben Moment flog die Tür ohne Vorwarnung auf und Tîriel fiel fast vor Schreck entgültig von dem Laken.  
  
Elrond stand in der Tür, dicht hinter ihm Glorfindel. Seine Robe war falsch geschnürt und sein Haar hing ihm wirr um die Schultern. Allein dieser Anblick genügte Tîriel, um aufzuspringen.  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Arwen ist fort. Zunächst dachte ich, sie hätte sich in ihrem Zimmer verbarrikadiert, nachdem wir uns wegen ihres hirnrissigen Plans gestritten hatten. Doch als ich die Tür heute Morgen öffnen ließ, fand ich es leer. Ihr Pferd und diverse Vorräte sind verschwunden!"  
  
"Was ist mit den Wachen?" Tîriel spürte, wie ihre Ohren rot anliefen, als sie den leisen Vorwurf in Elronds Stimme hörte.  
  
"Wir haben sie wegen des Vorfalls im Wald zum größten Teil von den Pässen abgezogen, weil sie sehr übersichtlich sind", antwortete Glorfindel und zog ein Zitronengesicht, das seinesgleichen suchte. "Arwen dürfte jetzt gut einen halben Tag Vorsprung haben."  
  
"Gut." Tîriel benötigte keine weiteren Erklärungen mehr. "Da ich mich habe hinreißen lassen, mit Arwen diesen Plan auszuhecken, bin ich bereit, die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Zuerst will ich allerdings helfen, sie zu suchen."  
  
"Das dachte ich mir schon." Elrond seufzte und hob seine Hand in einer fahrigen Geste. "Die Suchtrupps treffen sich sobald wie möglich vor den Ställen. Glorfindel wird die Suche leiten, bleibt am besten bei ihm, weil Ihr die Gegend nicht kennt." Aufgrund der über seinen Kopf hin und her schießenden Blicke fügte er hinzu: "Vertragt Euch endlich!"  
  
Tîriel nickte. Es gab wirklich Wichtigeres als ihre Fehde mit Glorfindel. Dieser beschränkte sich darauf, wortlos hinter Elrond zu verschwinden und sie hörte ihn den Gang entlang eilen. Wenn dies ein Waffenstillstand war, dann war er recht bröckelig.  
  
***  
  
Glorfindel zurrte den Bauchgurt seines Pferdes fest und stieg sich dann in den Sattel. Er hätte es ja zu gerne gesehen, dass Tîriel zu spät kam - dann hätte er seiner Empörung, die immer noch in ihm schwelte, Luft machen können.  
  
Doch die Elbin trat in diesem Moment aus dem Haus und blinzelte in die Morgensonne. Eine wertvolle Lederrüstung umspannte ihren schlanken Oberkörper, ledernde Hosen sowie Arm - und Beinschienen aus glänzendem Mithril komplettierten das Bild der Kriegerin. Mit einer Eleganz und Leichtigkeit, die bewiesen, wie wohl sie sich in der Montur fühlte, befestigte sie ihren Köcher am Sattel, rückte ihr Schwert zurecht und schwang sich auf den Rücken des Tieres.  
  
Glorfindel fragte sich, wie blind er eigentlich gewesen war. Und wie dumm! Tîriels faustdicke Lüge, dass sie Pferde nicht mochte, hätte er mit ein wenig Nachdenken entlarven können - denn wie sollte sie anders von Düsterwald nach Bruchtal gelangt sein als auf einem Pferd?  
  
Sie schien seine Gedanken zu erraten, denn als sie ihn ansah, zuckte ein kurzes, ein wenig spöttisches Lächeln um ihre feingeschwungenen Lippen. Doch dann richtete sich ihr Blick auf die Zwillinge, die als letzte Mitglieder des zwanzigköpfigen Suchtrupps in den Hof gerannt kamen und ihre Pferde bestiegen.  
  
Den sonst so lebensfrohen jungen Elben war ihre Sorge deutlich anzusehen.  
  
Dann gab Glorfindel seinem Hengst die Sporen und sie ritten aus dem Hof, in Richtung der Passstraße.  
  
***  
  
Wie um die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation zu unterstreichen, zog sich der Himmel im Lauf des Vormittages zu. Sie suchten die nähre Umgebung ab, die schmalen Klüfte zwischen den Felsen, die langsam zum Gebirge anstiegen, doch sie fanden keine Spur auf dem felsigen Untergrund. Schließlich trafen sie auf der Strasse wieder zusammen.  
  
Wir sollten uns trennen", schlug Elrohir vor und wischte sich fahrig das dunkle Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Ein Teil der Gruppe reitet hinunter zur Ebene. Mein Bruder und ich werden das übernehmen. Glorfindel, Tîriel, reitet Ihr hoch ins Gebirge, vielleicht will Arwen nach Lorien."  
  
"Oder sie hat es sich schon wieder anders überlegt und ist auf dem Rückweg", scherzte Elladan, doch ein strafender Blick seines Zwillings brachte ihn zum Schweigen. "He, sie ist extrem wankelmütig", verteidigte er sich.  
  
Tîriel musste ihm im geheimen Recht geben, doch sie behielt ihre Gedanken für sich. Viel interessanter fand sie die Tatsache, dass Glorfindel, der die ganze Zeit über in ihrem Rücken geblieben war, wohl um sie im Auge zu behalten, gerade einmal wieder ihren unteren Rücken in Augenschein nahm.  
  
Obwohl er sich größte Mühe gab, sie vollkommen zu ignorieren, hatte sie doch die Blicke bemerkt, mit denen er sie maß. Sie verdrehte die Augen. Sie war doch kein Pferd, das man abschätzte, bevor man es kaufte.  
  
"Gut", sagte Glorfindel und griff hart in die Zügel. Dann winkte er einige Krieger zu sich und trabte an, ohne noch einen Moment auf Widerspruch zu warten. Tîril sah ihm an der Ohrenspitze an, dass ihm ihre Nähe nicht passt. Männer! In einem Moment zogen sie einen mit den Blicken aufs, im nächsten sah man ihre kalte Schulter.  
  
Oder einen Rücken, so wie den Glorfindels, auf den sie nun wieder eine Zeitlang starren durfte. Sie sandte einen kritischen Blick zum Himmel, der nun schiefergrau bewölkt war und tief über den Spitzen des Nebelgebirges hing. Sie hoffte nur, dass es Arwen gut ging. 


	12. 11 Gewitter

@ All: Danke für die Reviews. Ja, die beiden finden schon Gefallen aneinander - aber das gibt noch eine Menge Verwicklungen! *g*  
  
@Michuri: Och, die Zwillinge sind beide in ihrer Art verschieden, aber sicher keine Engel! Warum hättest Du ein Problem mit Elladan als den "Lieben"? *neugier*  
  
Kapitel 11  
  
Gewitter  
  
Arwen trieb ihr Pferd den steil ansteigenden Pfad zum Pass entlang. Es war ein düsterer Morgen gewesen und je mehr Zeit verging, desto drohender zogen sich die Wolken über den Bergen zusammen, gewillt, in nächster Zeit mit aller Macht über sie hereinzubrechen.  
  
Wieder stiegen ihr die Tränen des Zorns in die Augen, als sie an die Worte ihres Vaters dacht. Natürlich wusste sie tief in ihrem Herzen, dass er Recht hatte, aber es war eher der Ton gewesen, in dem Elrond mit ihr gesprochen hatte, als die Worte, der sie verletzt hatte. Als ob sie noch ein kleines Mädchen wäre!  
  
Sie wusste, dass sie eines Tages heiraten und fortgehen würde und es war auch verständlich, dass sie bis dahin die beste Ausbildung bekommen sollte. Doch sie konnte und wollte akzeptieren, dass es für sie nicht mehr geben sollte als Etiketteunterricht und Folianten - während ihre Brüder ausritten, Waffenübungen durchführten und den ganzen Spaß hatten.  
  
Die Episode mit Glorfindel und Tîriel war amüsant gewesen und hatte sie ein wenig aus ihrer Verbitterung gerissen. Die Strafe hatte sie postwendend erhalten. Ihr Vater hatte ihr angedroht, von nun an noch mehr darauf zu achten, was sie tat, sagte oder auch nur plante. Sie schniefte. Sie wollte Freiheit, kein schönes Gefängnis.  
  
Unten im Tal musste man das heranziehende Gewitter auch schon erahnen, doch so weit oben war es kurz davor, auszubrechen. Eisiger Wind heulten von den Felsgraten herab und Arwen stieß ihrer Stute sanft die Fersen in die Flanken, um sie voranzutreiben. Sie wusste nicht ganz genau, wohin sein gehen sollte. Nur weg. Vielleicht zu Galadriel nach Lorien.  
  
Ein Donnerschlag ließ die Berge erbeben und ehe es sich Arwen versah, flog sie im hohen Bogen durch die Luft. Sie schlug hart auf de steinigen Boden auf und schrie auf. Für eine Sekunde trübte sich ihr Blick und als sie wieder klar sah, nahm sie nur noch den Schweif der Stute wahr, das sich im rasenden Galopp entfernte.  
  
'Ich hätte wohl auf Aearon hören sollen, das sie noch nicht bereit ist für solche Unternehmungen', dachte Arwen mit Galgenhumor und fror plötzlich. Allein, ohne Pferd und Proviant.  
  
***  
  
Glorfindel blickte stirnrunzelnd zu den Gipfeln hinauf.  
  
"Wenn sie dort oben ist, ist sie direkt im Zentrum des Gewitters", murmelte er und sah an dem Ausdruck in Tîriels Gesicht, dass sie dasselbe befürchtete. Bereits einige wenige hundert Höhemeter über dem Tal, auf denen sie sich jetzt befanden, zerrten die Sturmböen an ihrer Kleidung und das krachende Geräusch fallender Steine verschreckte in regelmäßigen Abständen die Pferde.  
  
Dazu kam, dass die Mitte des Tages schon lange überschritten war und langsam die Dunkelheit zu dem kleinen Trupp von Reitern heraufkroch. Kälte drang trotz seiner hervorragend verarbeiteten Kleidung bis auf Glorfindels Haut und seine Finger in den Lederhandschuhen fühlten sich steif an. Einer seiner Begleiter, der erfahrene Berenon, der so alt wie Elrond und an der Seite des Herrn von Bruchtal aufgewachsen war, schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Wir können auch nicht mehr allzu lange weiterreiten, ohne uns in ernsthafte Gefahr zu bringen", betonte er und wies auf das viele Metall, das ihre Sättel und Rüstungen zierte. "Wir werden brennen wie Fackeln."  
  
"Gibt es hier in der Nähe eine Höhle oder einen Felsgrat, wo wir uns unterstellen können?", erkundigte sich Tîriel gelassen. Glorfindel bemerkte wieder einmal, dass sie nicht so war wie andre Elbinnen, jene zarten Geschöpfe, von denen man meinen konnte, dass ein leiser Windhauch sie dahinsiechen lassen würde. Unbeeindruckt von den an ihr zerrenden Böen saß sie im Sattel, die Unterarme auf den Knauf gestützt, kaltblutig wie in dem Moment, in dem der Ork sie im Wald angefallen hatte. Ihm war bei diesem Anblick fast das Herz stehen geblieben, doch Tîriel hatte den Angreifer mit einer kühlen Sachlichkeit erledigt. Derart sachlich, dass Glorfindel sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihn einmal auf diese Weise erledigen würde, der Kalte Schweiß ausbrach und sein Sitz im Sattel plötzlich unangenehm wurde.  
  
"Noch einige Höhenmeter", bestätigte Berenon. "Glorfindel, mit Deiner Erlaubnis."  
  
Dieser brummte nur und trieb sein Pferd an.  
  
***  
  
Regen prasselte auf das Gebirge hinunter und formte sich zu Sturzbächen, die an den Hängen herabstürzten, Geröll und Holz mit sich hinabreißend. Tîriel stand am Rand der großen Felsnase, unter der sie mit den Tieren Schutz gesucht hatten und unter der nun sogar ein kleines Feuer brannte. Feine Wassertröpfchen sprühten ihr ins Gesicht, als sie sorgenvoll zum drückenden Himmel hinaufblickte.  
  
"Hier!" Glorfindel tauchte hinter ihrer rechten Schulter auf und drückte ihr mit einer gewissen Vehemenz eine Tasse mit Tee in die Hand, die freundliche Geste mit dem Gesichtsaudruck passend zum Wetter zunichte machend. "Entspannt Euch."  
  
"Witzig, Glorfindel", fauchte sie leise. "Ihr macht Euch genauso viele Sorgen wie ich und lauft die ganzen Zeit herum wie ein Ork, dem man einen Pfeil in den Hintern geschossen hat."  
  
"Ich wollte nur nett sein", gab er patzig zurück. "Das nächste Mal könnt Ihr Euch Euren Tee selbst holen!"  
  
"Ich wollte gar keinen Tee!"  
  
"Gut!"  
  
"Gut!"  
  
Glorfindel stapfte wieder zu seinem Pferd zurück und obwohl Tîriel wusste, dass es nicht ratsam war, folgte sie ihm nachdenklich mit dem Blick. Doch alles, was sie sah, war eine Gruppe grinsender Männer, die jedes Wort mitgehört hatten.  
  
Und so drehte sie ihren hochroten Kopf zurück in die sprühende Regengischt und wünschte sich ein wenig mehr Gelassenheit. 


	13. 12 In die Traufe

@ all: Danke für die Reviews! *knuddel*  
  
Kapitel 12  
  
In die Traufe  
  
Noch immer schlug der Regen mit aller Macht auf das Nebelgebirge ein und immer wieder stürzten Geröll - und Schlammlawinen an der Höhle vorbei, in der die Elben Unterschlupf gesucht hatten.  
  
Tîriel ging unruhig hin und her, die Arme auf den Rücken gelegt und schreckte immer wieder auf, wenn sie ein unerwartetes Geräusch wahrnahm. Doch es geschah nichts und ihr Blick hinaus in die sturmumtoste Dämmerung wurde immer sorgenvoller.  
  
Eine rasche Bewegung draußen ließ sie aufschrecken und ehe nur irgendein anderer Elb in dem Unterschlupf reagieren konnte, war sie hinaus in den Regen gelaufen, den Pfad hinunter, vor das Pferd, das sich, sichtlich verstört, sein Weg über das glitschige Geröll suchte.  
  
Entschlossen griff sie dem Tier in die Zügel und begann tröstliche Worte zu murmeln. Die Ohren der Stute zuckten kurz, dann verharrte das Tier.  
  
"Arwens Pferd", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr und sie drehte sich halb um. Glorfindel stand hinter ihr, das Wasser lief durch sein blondes Haar und seine Augen blickten besorgt. "Verflucht."  
  
Er ging neben Tîriel her, als sie das Pferd in den Unterschlupf führte, die Arme verschränkt, sein ganzer Körper ein Ausdruck grimmiger Anspannung. Tîriel kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern übergab das Tier einem anderen Elben und nahm dann ihr Gepäck auf.  
  
"Ich gehe", sagte sie kurzentschlossen. "Das Pferd lasse ich hier."  
  
"Was?" Glorfindel kam mit großen Schritten auf sie zu. "Seid Ihr wahnsinnig?"  
  
Tîriel fing seinen Blick auf, in dem sie neben vielen anderen Dingen auch Ärger lesen konnte. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten nach unten.  
  
"Sie ist allein dort oben. Ohne Pferd. Vielleicht verletzt. Das wisst Ihr ebenso gut wie ich, Glorfindel."  
  
Dann drehte sie sich wortlos um und trat hinaus mit den Regen. Der Aufschlag der Tropfen auf ihrem Körper war fast ein kleiner Schock, denn sie begriff, was sie zu tun bereit war. Doch sie verdrängte alle Gedanken an die Risiken ihres Unterfangens und watete durch einige Sturzbäche zu dem Pfad zurück, den Arwen einige Stunden vor ihnen genommen haben musste. Sturm und Regen zerrten an ihren Haaren und ihrer Kleidung, doch sie achtet nicht darauf.  
  
Mit großen, weit ausholenden Schritten machte sie sich auf den Weg bergauf.  
  
***  
  
Glorfindel sah Tîriel kopfschüttelnd hinterher und blieb unter dem Rand ihres Unterschlupfes stehen, die Beine auf Schulterbreite, die Arme verschränkt, ein Bild der Stärke bietend, wie er hoffte. Denn während er seinen Männern Unbeirrbarkeit demonstrieren wollte, ging in ihm etwas ganz anderes vor und er ärgerte sich ungemein darüber.  
  
Tîriels Gestalt war hinter dem Vorhang des grauen Regens verschwunden und jede Minute, die verging, hoffte er, sie reumütig wieder auftauchen zu sehen, doch irgendwann musste er sich zugestehen, dass sie zu stur war, um seine Hoffnungen zu erfüllen.  
  
Mit einem entnervten Seufzen dreht er sich um - und sah in reihenweise grinsende Gesichter.  
  
"Was?", fuhr er die anderen Elben an. Berenon trat an ihr heran und machte eine lapidare Geste in Richtung des Unwetters.  
  
"Wollt Ihr Eure Braut etwa da draußen allein lassen?"  
  
"Meine Braut?", fuhr Glorfindel auf. "Wer hat denn so einen Unsinn erzählt?"  
  
Berenon hob eine Augenbraue und verschränkte seinerseits die Arme.  
  
"Die Zwillinge. Und obwohl sie manchmal über die Stränge schlagen, gibt es keinen Grund, an ihren Worten zu zweifeln."  
  
Glorfindel barg für einen Moment den Kopf in der Hand und knete seine Nasenwurzel. Dann sah er auf, der Blick grimmig.  
  
"In Ordnung. Ich habe schon verstanden! Aber wenn mir wegen dieser kleinen Hexe etwas zustoßen sollte, dann ist das allein die Schuld ihres Dickkopfes."  
  
"Und wenn ihr dort etwas passiert, dann die Schuld Eures Dickkopfes", wagte Berenon zu bemerken und sah unglaublich weise und selbstzufrieden aus. "Ratet, wer danach besser dastehen wird."  
  
Statt einer Antwort schulterte Glorfindel seinen Bogen und seine Tasche mit Vorräten.  
  
"Wir sprechen uns noch."  
  
Dann stapfte er aus der Höhle.  
  
***  
  
Tîriel wischte sich immer wieder das Wasser aus dem Gesicht. Trotz der Anstrengung, sich gegen den Wind zu krümmen und ihm so wenig Fläche zu liefern wie möglich, kam sie gegen die heulende Gewalt der Unbill des Wetters nur langsam voran. Ihre Stiefel bewegten sich schmatzend über den aufgeweichten Boden des steil zwischen den Felsen ansteigenden Pfades, aber sie sank nicht ein.  
  
Dennoch kam sie hin und wieder aus dem Tritt, wenn ihr schnell talwärts gerissenes Geröll in den Weg kam. Das Heulen des Windes steigerte sich zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Crescendo und Tîriel kam der Gedanken, dass Glorfindels Zweifel an ihrem Plan vielleicht nicht ganz unberechtigt gewesen waren. Für einige Minuten presste sie sich in eine Felsspalte, ein wenig atemlos verharrend, und überlegte, was sie tun sollte.  
  
Ein jähes Rumpeln über ihr ließ sie erschrocken aufblicken, doch in diesem Moment war es bereits zu spät. Eine Schlammlawine stürzte über einen Felsgrat seitlich über ihrem Kopf, Wasser, Schlamm und Steine begruben sie unter sich. Tîriel strauchelte, fiel und wurde mitgerissen. Mit den Armen rudernd und Dreck spuckend, versuchte sie irgendwo Halt zu finden, doch die Vegetation, die ihr eine rettende Wurzel hätte bescheren können, war samt und sonder, wenn überhaupt je vorhanden, ein Opfer des Wetters geworden.  
  
Ihr Kopf tauchte unter und prallte gegen einen besonders großen Stein. Grelle Lichtblitze zuckten vor ihren Augen und sie nahm an, dass es eine Halluzination war, ihren Namen zwischen dem Wehklagen des Windes gehört zu haben. Bevor ihr Bewusstsein schwand, merkte sie noch, wie sie fiel. 


	14. 13 Von Frauen und Männern

@ heitzi: Du vermutest sehr zielgenau! *g* Bin ja eine klassische Sublimierungs-Schreiberin! @lady-of-gondor: Tjaja, den "Dreck" hat er wirklich. . *g* @grinsekatze: *verbeug* Danke!! @feanen: Ich weiss! *lach*  
  
Kapitel 13  
  
Von Frauen und Männern  
  
Weiber! Wenn sie einen nicht in den Wahnsinn trieben, riskierten sie ohne Hintergedanken das Leben andere.  
  
Glorfindel hatte sich den Weg entlang gekämpft, immer auf der Hut vor Felsstürzen und dem elenden Schlamm, der irgendwie in all seine Körperritzen zu gelangen schien, weil er von den Hängen auf ihn herabregnete.  
  
Als er unweit von sich endlich Tîriels Gestalt im Schleier des Regens ausmachen konnte, seufzte er erleichtert, doch im nächsten Moment stockte sein Atem, als er sah, wie sie von einer wahren Flut von Schlamm und Steinen mitgerissen wurde und urplötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschwunden war.  
  
Vorsichtig setzte er ihr nach, froh darüber, dass der Sturzbach des Drecks ein wenig nachgelassen hatte. Als er an der Stell war, an der sie urplötzlich verschwunden war, erkannte er, dass sie in eine kleine Felsspalte gerutscht sein musste. Diese war nicht tief oder führte gar hinab in die Unterwelt des Gebirges - aber sie war komplett mit Schlamm gefüllt. Tîriel war nirgends zu sehen.  
  
Verärgert und auch ein klein wenig ängstlich löste er das Seil von seinem Gürtel, knüpfte es rasch um einen Felsen und um seine Hüfte, dann hockte er sich an den Rand der Spalte und ließ sich fallen.  
  
Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch kam er unten an, nur zwei Meter unter der Erdoberfläche, und sofort stak er bis zur Hüfte im Schlamm. Seine Lieblingstunika war damit unwiederbringlich ruiniert und sie würde es noch mehr sein, wenn er Tîriel gefunden hatte.  
  
Von oben klatschten immer noch Regen und Geröll in die Suhle, während Glorfindel systematisch die Felsspalte abging, um Tîriel zu suchen. Irgendwann stieß sein Fuß gegen einen weichen Körper und er bückte sich. Wenig später hatte er ein über und über braunes Wesen im Arm, das zu allem Überfluss auch noch bewusstlos schien.  
  
Mit hastigen Bewegungen legte er ihren Mund und ihre Nase frei und entschied sich, bevor er ihr Atem einblies, zu einer kräftigen Ohrfeige, die auch prompt wirkte. Tîriel erwachte, riss die Augen auf und spuckt mehr als eine Mundvoll Schlamm direkt auf Glorfindels sowieso schon ruinierte Tunika.  
  
Ihr Blick wurde klar. Sie erkannte ihn. Ihre Augen verengten sich.  
  
"Loslassen!"  
  
Er gehorcht und sie fiel rückwärts wieder in den Schlamm.  
  
"Zufrieden?" Glorfindels Tonfall war trotz all der unangenehmen Begleitumstände ein wenig amüsiert, doch unter seiner Belustigung lag eisige Schärfe. Schweigend reicht er Tîriel die Hand, zog sie hoch, löste das Seil von seiner Hüfte und drückte es ihr in die Hand.  
  
Keine Minute später hatten sie trotz starker Rutschgefahr die Oberfläche erreicht und bevor Tîriel zu irgendeiner neuen Wahnsinnsaktion schreiten konnte, drängte er sie unter eine kleine Felsnase, wo sie ein wenig geschützter standen.  
  
***  
  
Tîriel lehnte sich schwer atmend gegen die Felswand und spuckt noch ein, zwei kleine Steine aus. Vor ihr ragte die schlammige, nasse und sichtlich wütende Gestalt von Glorfindel auf. Er war dreckig bis unter die Achselhöhle, sein schönes Haar verklebt, sein Gesicht wurde von einigen Schmutzspritzern verunstaltet, die jedoch seiner unleugbaren Attraktivität keinen Abbruch taten.  
  
Sie versuchte es mit einem Lächeln.  
  
"Danke."  
  
Glorfindel stutzte gespielt, so als habe er sich verhört. Und dann brach ein Donnerwetter über sie hinein, das nichts mit dem, was vom Himmel kam, zu tun hatte.  
  
"Ich - glaube - es - nicht! Und das will eine erwachsene Frau sein? So eine unglaubliche Dummheit ist mir noch nie untergekommen! In einem Gewitter in die Berge. Das hatte ich ja von Arwen erwartet, aber nicht von Euch, Tîriel. Und wer darf es wieder ausbaden? Ich! Ich bade schon die ganze Zeit Eure kindischen Spielchen und Ideen aus und ich habe es, verdammt noch mal, satt! Ihr wärt gestorben, hätte ich Euch nicht rausgezogen und das wisst Ihr auch!"  
  
Tîriels Temperament kochte hoch und sie brüllte zurück, etwas heiser noch:  
  
"Ist ja gut! Ich weiß, dass es ein Fehler war, aber ich war nun mal in Sorge. Aber so was könnt Ihr ja nicht verstehen. Der hochgeschätzt Herr Glorfindel, der sich immer nur von seinem Kopf leiten lässt und nicht von seinen Gefühlen! Ich mag eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen haben, aber das gibt Euch nicht das Recht, über mich zu richten, als seid Ihr allwissend!"  
  
Im nächsten Moment fühlte sich Tîriel hart gegen die Wand gedrückt und was sie im ersten Moment für einen Angriff hielt, entpupte sich sehr schnell als etwas ganz anderes. Glorfindels Mund fand in aller Wut, die in ihm vorzugehen schien, den ihren und zwängte ihr einen harten, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf, dem Tîriel vor Überraschung und unerwartetem Wonnegefühl wenig entgegenzusetzen hatte. Ihre Knie begannen zu zittern und ihre Hand fanden seine Schultern, um sich festzuhalten.  
  
Eine kleine Weile geschah rein gar nichts, da war nur ein Kuss und das Rauschen des Regens um sie herum, bis sich Glorfindel dann schnell atmend von ihr löste und sie mit seinen bezwingenden blauen Augen ansah. Sein Gesicht war noch immer sehr nah an ihrem.  
  
"Meine Gefühle gehen Euch rein gar nichts an. Aber lasst Euch gesagt sein, dass es nicht mein Kopf war, der mich zu der Tollkühnheit brachte, Euch zu folgen. Und jetzt haltet den Mund. Wir gehen zurück zu den anderen."  
  
Tîriel Kopf war leer. Selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, sie hätte keinen Ton sagen können. Benommen und schwankend folgte sie Glorfindel, immer noch fassungslos. Er hatte sie geküsst. Warum wurde nur alles immer komplizierter?  
  
***  
  
Wenn sie doch nicht so verdammt gut nach Schlamm und Früchten geschmeckt hätte! Glorfindel starrte vor sich hin und versetzte einem Stein einen Tritt. Dann blickt er sich stirnrunzelnd zu Tîriel um, die etwas zurückblieb. Der Regen, der inzwischen ohne das Grollen des Donners fiel, hatte den Großteil des Schlamms von ihr abgewaschen und offenbarte, dass ihr Gesicht sehr blass war. An ihrer Schläfe zeigte sich etwas Blut.  
  
Glorfindel blieb abrupt stehen und wartete, bis sie aufgeschlossen hatte. Ihr Blick war ein wenig verwirrt, als er die Hand hob und ihr nasses Haar etwas zur Seite strich, um einen Blick auf die Risswunde zu werfen, die sie sich bei ihrem Sturz zugezogen haben musste.  
  
Sie bewegte den Kopf, trotzig, und seine Finger glitten ab.  
  
"Tut das nie wieder!", sagte sie leise und er wusste genau, was sie meinte.  
  
Er verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Ich mache auch Fehler, Tîriel. Ich entschuldige mich."  
  
"Gut."  
  
Sie senkte den Blick und wirkte gar nicht wie das störrische Wesen, das er unter der anfänglichen Maskerade erkannt hatte. Glorfindel schob den Gedanken beiseite, sie mit seinem Verhalten verletzt zu haben. Es war nur ein Kuss gewesen. 


	15. 14 Zurück nach Bruchtal

Kapitel 14  
  
Zurück nach Bruchtal  
  
Arwen starrte hinaus in den Regen und bemerkte erleichtert, dass er langsam nachließ. Das Gewitter war vorbei und so quetschte sich Arwen aus der Felsspalte, in der sie die Unbill des Wetters unbeschadet überstanden hatte.  
  
Ihr Pferd abschreibend, überlegte sie, was sie nun tun sollte und zu ihrem Ärger gab es nur eine Möglichkeit für sie - zu Fuß in das Haus ihres Vaters zurückzukehren. Sie wagte es kaum, sich vorzustellen, was Elrond sagen oder tun würde. Wenn er eines hasste, dann waren es Feigheit und Dummheit - und von beidem hatte sie eine Menge bewiesen.  
  
Mit eine leisen Seufzen strebte Arwen bergab, obwohl es bereits dunkel wurde.  
  
***  
  
Tîriel und Glorfindel trafen bei den anderen Elben ein und sie waren sich einig, dass eine erneute Suche zu einem derart frühen Zeitpunkt nichts bringen würde. Der Pass würde durch das Unwetter unpassierbar sein und so verblieben alle in der Hoffnung, dass Arwen irgendwo Unterschlupf gefunden hatte und sich irgendwann entschloss umzukehren - oder so weit auf ihrem Weg fortgeschritten war, dass sie gefahrlos den Weg gen Lorien antreten konnte.  
  
Glorfindel übertrug Berenon die Aufgabe, an ihrer Position zu bleiben und teilte mit, dass er Tîriel trotz der späten Stunde nach Bruchtal zurückbegleiten würde - ihre Blässe und ungewöhnliche Schweigsamkeit machten ihm Sorgen. Untypischerweise erhob sie keinen Einspruch, sondern saß wortlos auf ihre Stute auf. Die anderen Elben tauschten wissende Blicke, doch Glorfindel ignorierte es.  
  
Einige Stunden später trafen sie vor Elronds Haus ein und der Hausherr erschien umgehend auf der Schwelle, das scharfe Gesicht in Sorgenfalten gelegt. Er hörte sich Glorfindels knappen Bericht an und versprach, sich um Tîriel zu kümmern. Inzwischen war die Mitternacht überschritten, doch Glorfindel bestand darauf, sofort wieder loszureiten.  
  
Er blickte noch lange zu den beiden Gestalten vor dem Haus zurück und überlegte sich, während er in die feuchte Dunkelheit ritt, warum er das Gefühl hatte, dass sich an diesem Tag eine Wendung in seinem Leben vollzogen hatte.  
  
***  
  
Tîriel ließ sich ohne große Widerrede von Elrond in ihr Gemach begleiten und von einer Dienerin aus der Lederrüstung helfen. Dann legte sie sich hin und ließ geduldig Elronds Fragen über sich ergehen.  
  
"Kopfschmerzen? Schwindelgefühl? Übelkeit? Gedächtnislücken?"  
  
"Ja. Ja. Nein. Nein."  
  
Tîriel seufzte, als Elronds kundige Finger die Wunde auswuschen.  
  
"Es ist nur ein kleiner Riss, der sich über Nacht schließen wird. Ihr solltet schlafen und Euch keine Gedanken machen, Tîriel."  
  
Frustriert drehte sich die Elbin auf die Seite und hieb auf ihr Kopfkissen.  
  
"Ich hätte Arwen nicht so kopflos verfolgen sollen, dann wäre das nicht passiert. Glorfindel hatte schon ganz Recht."  
  
"Glorfindel? Sollte er einmal Worte der Weisheit gesprochen haben?"  
  
Elrond ließ sich auf der Kante des Lagers nieder und ein Lächeln erhellte seine vormals besorgten Gesichtszüge. Die Regung entlockte auch Tîriel ein Schmunzeln.  
  
"Er hat mich nach allen Regeln der Kunst zusammengestaucht, ich habe zurückgestaucht und dann - dann haben wir uns geeinigt."  
  
Elrond was das kurze Zögern nicht entgangen und sein Lächeln wurde breiter.  
  
"Ihr mögt ihn."  
  
Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Tîriel verzog das Gesicht und ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen, die Finger über dem Bauch verschränkt.  
  
"Na ja, wenn Aufregung, Ärger und gelegentliches Kopfschütteln etwas damit zu tun haben, kann man schon sagen, dass ich ihn mag." Sie fasste Elrond scharf ins Auge. "Sagt nicht, dass Ihr das von Anfang an geahnt habt."  
  
"Nach all den Stöcken, die Ihr, meine Tochter und auch Glorfindel selbst dem Gang der Ereignisse in den Weg geworfen habt, hatte ich so meine Zweifel." Elrond erhob sich würdig. "Was denkt Ihr, wie es weitergeht mit Glorfindel?"  
  
Tîriel schüttelt leicht den Kopf.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber Reibung ist keine Basis für das, was Ihr geplant habt, Herr Elrond. Der unglückliche Anfang hat alles zunichte gemacht, was hätte entstehen können."  
  
Elrond blieb eine Weile regungslos stehen und blickte auf sie hinunter. Dann nickte er ihr zu, löschte im Vorübergehen die Kerzen im Gemach und schloss dann leise die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Tîriel blieb in der Dunkelheit liegen und starrte vor sich hin. Ein unangenehmes Pochen hinter ihren Schläfen hielt sie wach und ihre Gedanken machten es ihr auch nicht einfacher zu entspannen.  
  
Der Kuss war ohne zu übertreiben umwerfend gewesen, aber ihr war auch klar, dass auch bewusst, dass extreme Situationen manchmal extreme Auswüchse mit sich brachten. Und Glorfindel schien es genauso zu bereuen wie sie. Sie wollte einfach nicht, dass Elronds Pläne nun doch noch fruchteten. Sie wollte sich ihre Freiheit nicht nehmen lassen. Und erst recht nicht zugeben müssen, dass sie weder ein noch aus wusste.  
  
***  
  
In den frühen Morgenstunden erschallte ein Ruf von den Grenzwächtern und Elrond, der die Nacht ruhelos in seiner Bibliothek verbracht hatte, fuhr aus seinem Sessel empor und stürzte zur Tür seines Hauses, die in den Innenhof führte. Eine kleine Truppe von Reitern hielt Einzug, geführt von Glorfindel, dem die Erschöpfung anzusehen war. Hinter ihm im Sattel saß Arwen, deren Gesicht eine Mischung aus Angst und Freude zeigte. Etwas unsicher rutschte sie vom Rücken des Pferdes und trat vor ihren Vater, die Arme hängend.  
  
Elrond vergaß mit einem Mal sämtliche Vorwürfe, die er seiner ungehorsamen Tochter machen wollte und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung, die sich erst zögerlich, doch dann mit Vehemenz erwiderte. Dann führte er sein Kind ins Haus. 


	16. 15 Das Ende des Fadens

Kapitel 15  
  
Das Ende des Fadens  
  
Arwen erwachte gegen Abend in ihrem Bett und genoss für einen Moment das Gefühl der Wärme und Geborgenheit. Wie unsagbar dumm sie gewesen war, ging ihr erst in diesem Moment vollständig auf und sie erhob sich und kleidete sich an, fest entschlossen, ihrem Vater ins Gesicht zu sehen und dafür einzustehen, was sie getan hatte.  
  
Sie fand Elrond in seinem Arbeitszimmer, wo er am Fenster stand, den Rücken wie immer durchgedrückt, die Arme dahinter verschränkt. Schweigsam, unbeugsam, kühl, wie sie ihn kannte.  
  
"Vater", sagte sie leise und ernst. "Ich komme, um mich zu entschuldigen. Ich war unsäglich dumm und es tut mir leid, Dir solche Sorgen bereitet zu haben. Ich weiß, dass alles, was Du tust, seinen Sinn hat und ich es vielleicht jetzt noch nicht verstehen kann. Aber ich werde mich bemühen, Deine Erwartungen zu erfüllen."  
  
Sie bemerkte das Zucken um seine Mundwinkel, die einzige Regung, die er sich erlaubte. Unbeweglich verharrte er weiterhin und Arwen wurde mulmig zumute. Was mochte er zu ihrer Bestrafung ausersehen haben?  
  
Doch was er dann sagte, widersprach allem, was sie erwartete.  
  
"Du bist wie Deine Mutter, Undómiel. Sie hatte dasselbe Herz, die gleichen verrückten Ideen, das gleiche unglaubliche Bedürfnis, sich durch nichts und niemanden einschränken zu lassen. Ich habe das immer an ihr geliebt und auch an Dir liebe ich diese Eigenschaften. Als sie fortging, dachte ich, dass ich niemals wieder einen solchen Verlust erleiden wollte. Und ich dachte mir, wenn ich Dich einschränke, würde Dir ein solches Schicksal, wie es Deiner Mutter widerfahren ist, erspart bleiben. Aber ich habe begriffen, dass ich Dich eher damit gefährde, indem ich Dich einenge, als dass ich Dich deine eigenen Erfahrungen machen lasse."  
  
Er schwieg. Arwen seufzte.  
  
"Du machst das schon richtig. Manchmal gehen die Pferde mit mir durch."  
  
Elrond drehte sich halb um und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.  
  
"Nichtsdestotrotz hast Du zwei Wochen Hausarrest, junge Dame. Dein Betragen war unmöglich, Du hast unsere Familie blamiert und das Leben derjenigen in Gefahr gebracht, die ich ausschicken musste, um Dich zu suchen. Ich bin äußerst enttäuscht."  
  
"Jawohl", sagte Arwen kleinlaut.  
  
***  
  
Tîriel hatte den ganzen Tag verschlafen und erwachte erst zur Zeit der Dämmerung. Ein leichter Nieselregen fiel auf Bruchtal und durch die offenen Fenster wehte ein kühler Wind hinein. Sie stand auf und tastete unwillkürlich nach der Verletzung, die sich wie erwartet schon geschlossen hatte und nicht mehr blutete. Lustlos wechselte sie ihre noch immer stark verschmutzte Kleidung und wusch sich. In einem Hemd und einer leichten Hose aus Leinen ließ sie sich in einen Sessel fallen und entzündete eine Rauchstange.  
  
Sinnend sah sie den Rauchkringeln nach, die zur Decke zogen. Asche fiel zu Boden. Irgendwann klopfte es.  
  
"Herein."  
  
Arwen steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein.  
  
"Darf ich -?"  
  
"Keine Frage." Tîriel winkte leicht mit der Hand. "Schön, dass Du wieder da bist. Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Arwen hob die Schultern und setzte sich anmutig auf den zweiten Sessel.  
  
"Ich habe eine Standpauke bekommen, die sich gewaschen hat. Ansonsten war es weniger schlimm, als ich erwartet hatte. " Sie hob den Blick unter den langen Wimpern. "Tut mir leid, dass ich weggelaufen bin. Ich habe gehört, Du bist verletzt worden?"  
  
"Halb so schlimm. Ein Schlag vor den Kopf. Glorfindel hat mich rausgeholt, bevor Schlimmeres passiert ist." Tîriels Lippen verzogen sich zu einem halben Lächeln. "Auch wenn ich es ihm niemals sagen würde, er hat mir das Leben gerettet und ich schulde ihm etwas."  
  
Arwen lächelte und wirkte plötzlich älter, als sie eigentlich war und ihr Verhalten hin und wieder erahnen ließ.  
  
"Meine Mutter hat mir einmal gesagt, dass Dich mit jemandem, der Dein Leben gerettet hat, ein unsichtbares Band verbindet, wie ein Faden, der zwischen zwei Händen gespannt ist. Ganz gleich, wie weit ihr voneinander entfernt seid oder wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, diese Verbindung wird immer bestehen, ganz gleich, ob Du Dich revanchierst oder nicht."  
  
Den Blick aus dem Fenster in die aufziehende Dunkelheit gerichtet hatte Tîriel den Worten der jüngeren Elbin gelauscht und ein kleines, melancholisches Zucken erschien um ihre Mundwinkel.  
  
"Die Geschichte kenn ich auch. Denkst Du, sie hat etwas Wahres? Ich kann daran nicht glauben, an keines dieser Gerüchte über eine natürliche Verbundenheit. Wir mögen sie mit der Natur spüren, in jedem fallenden Blatt, oder in den Augen der Tiere, aber zwischen zwei Wesen, die in ihrem Denken und Fühlen so kompliziert sind? Nein. "  
  
"Wovon sprichst Du?" Arwen klang sanft. "Von Verbundenheit oder von Liebe?"  
  
***  
  
Glorfindel war ruhelos. Einige Stunden nach Arwens Rückkehr waren auch die Zwillinge heimgekehrt und hatten Glorfindel nach den Erlebnissen in den Bergen befragt. Als sie merkten, wie ungewöhnlich wortkarg er war, ließen sie ihn schulterzuckend vor den Ställen stehen, um feiern zu gehen.  
  
Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als er beschloss, sich etwas Ruhe zu gönnen und so trugen ihn seine Schritte in seine eigenen Räume, die in einem Seitenflügel von Elronds Haus am Hang lagen. Des Nachts wusste er den Ausblick über die lichtbeschienenen Gebäude und den fern glitzernden Wasserfall zu schätzen, doch an diesem Tag hatte er kein Auge dafür. Es war regnerisch und die Kälte zog durch sein Schlafzimmer. Mit einem heftigen Ruck schloss er die Vorhänge, so als könne er das, was vor dem Stoff lag, damit ein für alle Mal ausschließen.  
  
Er zog sich aus und ließ sich auf sein Lager fallen, das mit wertvollen Fellen bedeckt war, Geschenke einiger menschlicher Freunde. Doch der Schlaf, eigentlich notwendige Folge der Anstrengungen der letzten Tage, wollte nicht kommen und so starrte Glorfindel blicklos in die Dunkelheit, unruhig, nachdenklich, suchend.  
  
Doch er konnte keine Antwort auf Fragen finden, die er noch nicht einmal kannte.  
  
***  
  
In einem anderen Raum des Hauses lag Tîriel auf ihrem Bett, blickte in die Schwärze der Nacht, ohne zu schlafen. Und aus irgendeinem Grund wusste sie, dass es Glorfindel genauso ging. Das beunruhigte sie zutiefst. 


	17. 16 Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

@ Shelley: Danke, hab's korrigiert. Mein Kurzzeitgedächtnis - hatte es am Anfang meiner Story schon richtig erwähnt. . :(  
  
@ All: Danke für die Reviews, ihr spornt mich ungemein an!!! Ich sollte ja für meine Zwischenprüfung lernen, aber dies hier und"Der erste Ritter" machen es irgendwie schwierig! *g*  
  
****Dieses Kapitel widme ich Hagen. Manchmal weiß ich, was in Deinem Kopf vorgeht. Manchmal.****  
  
Kapitel 16  
  
Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm  
  
Einige Tagen vergingen, in denen jeder in Elronds Domizil seiner Wege ging. Der Hausherr verbrachte viel Zeit in seinem Arbeitszimmer und keiner konnte sagen, womit sich der würdige Elb beschäftigte. Fest stand, dass, wann immer man ihn zu Gesicht bekam, Sorgenfalten auf seiner hohen Stirn zu sehen waren.  
  
Die Truppen an den Grenzen Bruchtals wurden verstärkt und eines Nachmittags traf aus Lothlorien eine große Gruppe Bewaffneter ein, die sofort zu Elrond gerufen wurden. Damit wurde allen Bewohnern des sonst friedlichen Tales bewusst, dass etwas Großes vorging.  
  
Tîriel, die ihre Stute Aglar in den Ställen besuchte, betrachtet besorgt, wie die Neuankömmlinge ihre Pferde unterstellten und dann sofort in Richtung der Unterkünfte verschwanden. Ihr Anführer, ein großer, blonder Elb, betrat sofort nach dem Absatteln das Haus. Als Tîriel Glorfindel über den Hof eilen sah, trat sie aus dem Schatten des Gebäudes heraus. Bevor sie auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte, blieb er stehen und sah zu ihr, so als hätte allein ihr Blick ihn gerufen.  
  
Mit einigen Schritten war sie bei ihm und beschloss, sich weder ihre Unruhe über die Vorgänge noch ihr seltsames Gefühl bei seinem Anblick anmerken zu lassen.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", wollte sie wissen. Glorfindel erwiderte ihren Blick ruhig, aber sie bemerkte Sorge in seinen Zügen.  
  
"In der Gegend um die Wetterspitze zieht sich ein großes Orkheer zusammen. Sie streben plündern und brandschatzend gen Osten, auf das Nebelgebirge zu. Frau Galadriel sandte uns deswegen einige ihrer Männer. - Aber jetzt entschuldigt mich, Elrond erwartet mich."  
  
Dann ließ er sie stehen und Tîriel fiel die Kinnlade hinunter. Dann eilte sie ihm hinterher.  
  
"Solange das keine streng geheime Vorsammlung ist, will ich daran teilnehmen!", rief sie und Glorfindel drehte leicht den Kopf, ohne stehenzubleiben.  
  
"Wenn Ihr meint."  
  
Seine kühle Höflichkeit ärgerte Tîriel ungemein und sie kochte innerlich, als sie hinter Glorfindel Elronds Bibliothek betrat. Der Hausherr unterhielt sich leise mit dem Elben aus Lothlorien. Der Fremde trug eine prächtige Rüstung und seine arroganten Züge zeigten großen Ernst.  
  
Elrond blickte auf, als er die beiden Neuankömmlinge bemerkte und er lächelte kurz.  
  
"Warum war mir bewusst, dass, wenn ich einen zu mir rufe, zwei bekomme?" Tîriel und Glorfindel ersparten sich eine Antwort auf die rhetorische Frage. "Dies hier ist Haldir von Lorien, Abgesandter von Galadriel, Herrin des Goldenen Waldes. Haldir - mein oberster Berater, Glorfindel der Balrogtöter und Tîriel vom Düsterwald."  
  
Der Elb nickte Glorfindel zu, sichtlich unbewegt. Bei der Nennung von Tîriels Namen huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht und mit freundlicher Stimme, gefärbt von einem starken Akzent, erkundigte er sich:  
  
"Seid Ihr die Tochter von Edhelúr und Minuireth?"  
  
Bei der Nennung der Namen ihrer Eltern hob sie erstaunt den Blick.  
  
"Ja, das bin ich. Ihr kanntet sie, Haldir?"  
  
"Ich hatte das Vergnügen, Eurer Mutter das Geleit in ihre neue Heimat zu geben und war Gast bei ihrer Hochzeit. Wenn Ihr eine ebenso fähige Kriegerin seid, wie Euer Vater es war und die Weisheit Eurer Mutter besitzt, dann ist es keine Frage, dass Ihr bei der Verteidigung des Tales Euren Anteil nehmen werdet."  
  
Eigentlich hatte Tîriel wenig für Schmeicheleien übrig, aber Haldir klang sehr ehrlich mit seinen Worten und so lächelte sie ihm herzlich zu. Und sie musste Glorfindel nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, dass er die Stirn runzelte.  
  
***  
  
Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch hob Glorfindel seinen Wasserschlauch auf, der ihm beim Satteln seines Pferdes heruntergefallen war. Hinter ihm ertönte ein leises Lachen. Aearon stand, gegen einen Pfosten gelehnt, im dämmrigen Licht des Gebäudes und schien sich sehr zu amüsieren. Fackeln warfen zuckende Schatten über die Boxen, die Nacht war vor einigen Stunden herangebrochen.  
  
"Du willst gegen die Orks und scheiterst schon an Deinem Pferd? Das ist bitter."  
  
"Halt den Mund!", fuhr Glorfindel den langjährigen Freund an und bereute es sofort. "Tut mir leid. Ich bin etwas gereizt."  
  
"Weswegen? Die Orks sind noch Tage entfernt, Verstärkung ist eingetroffen, Bruchtal ist gut vorbereitet. Also, weswegen der Verdruss? Wegen dem Elben, mit dem Tîriel heute den Abend verbringt?"  
  
Glorfindel tätschelte seinem Hengst die Flanke, um eine Antwort ein kleines Stück hinauszuschieben und sich selbst darüber klar zu werden, was ihn eigentlich so aufregte. Irgendwann musste er sich eingestehen, dass Aearon Recht hatte.  
  
"Er ist ein alter Bekannter ihrer Eltern und Elrond hat für die beiden eine Gelegenheit arrangiert, sich auszutauschen. Ich mag ihn nicht. Er ist arrogant und blasiert."  
  
"Und Du etwa nicht?" Aearon grinste jungenhaft.  
  
"Das finde ich nicht komisch. Wie dem auch sei, ich ziehe mit ein paar Männern los, um die Lage zu sondieren. Wenn alles gut geht, bin ich in drei Tagen wieder da."  
  
"Dann wünsche ich Dir viel Glück, mein Freund."  
  
***  
  
Irgendwann, weit nach Mitternacht, erhob sich Tîriel aus ihrem bequemen Sessel in der Laube, die Elrond ihr und Haldir zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Es war ein ruhiges Plätzchen, umrankt von Efeu und wildem Wein und obwohl das Wetter den Tag über regnerischen gewesen war, zog nun ein warmer Wind durch die Laube.  
  
Haldir saß ihr gegenüber und trank ein Glas Wein. Sie hatte einen wunderbaren Abend in seiner Gesellschaft verbracht. Er war freundlich, kultiviert und wusste ihr zu schmeicheln, doch trotz all seiner Vorzüge wanderten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Glorfindel, den sie an diesem Tag nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.  
  
"Wollt Ihr schon zu Bett gehen?", erkundigte er sich mit einem charmanten Lächeln und Tîriel wurde sich erst in diesem Moment bewusst, dass sie überhaupt stand und zum Geländer der Laube getreten war.  
  
"Nein. Ich- . Nein." Sie kehrte zu ihrem Platz zurück und nahm sich ebenfalls noch von dem Wein.  
  
"Ihr seht beunruhigt aus. Stimmt etwas nicht?" Graue Augen musterten sie teilnahmsvoll, aber nicht aufdringlich.  
  
"Nur ein Zittern im Wind, das mich nervös gemacht hat." Tîriel stellte ihr Glas ab und etwas von dem blutroten Wein schwappte auf die weiße Tischdecke. Wie gebannt starrte sie auf den Fleck, der langsam in den reinen Stoff sank und sich verbreiterte. Plötzlich hatte sie ein Bild vor Augen, das Bild von Blut auf einer Tunika, das Bild von blondem Haar voller Blut und gebrochenen, blauen Augen.  
  
Ohne ein Wort an Haldir zu verlieren, sprang sie auf und hetzte in ihr Gemach, wo sie ihre Rüstung und ihr Waffen anlegte. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie musste sich konzentrieren, um die komplizierten Schnallen zu schließen und den Stahl von Schwert und Dolch unbeschadet in den Scheiden zu verstauen. Bogen und Köcher greifend, eilte sie hinaus auf den Gang, stieß versehentlich eine Dienerin um und kam wenig später bei den Stallungen an. Aearon, Herr der Pferde von Bruchtal, stand gerade mit einem der Männer aus Lorien zusammen und schaute erstaunt auf, als er sie nahen sah.  
  
"Wo wollt Ihr hin um diese Zeit?"  
  
"Wie lange ist Glorfindel fort?"  
  
"Er und drei Männer sind vor anderthalb Stunden aufgebrochen. Warum fragt Ihr?" Als er ihren Gesichtsaudruck sah, wurden seine Augen groß. "Was wisst Ihr?"  
  
"Nur, dass er in tödlicher Gefahr schwebt. Ich werde ihm folgen. Benachrichtigt Elrond. Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht zu spät ist."  
  
Wenig spätersprengte Tîriel auf Aglar in die Nacht hinaus. 


	18. 17 In die Nacht

@ Mädel: Wie immer bedanke ich mich für die Reviews - und entschuldige mich, dass ich die Spannung nach etwas halten muss. *g*  
  
Kapitel 17  
  
In die Nacht  
  
Glorfindel und sein Leute, unter ihnen Berenon, waren kurz nach Mitternacht aufgebrochen und einige Stunden in gemächlichem Tempo geritten. Sie hatten keine besondere Hast, da sie ahnten, dass der Feind noch ein Stück entfernt war und sie nicht die Absicht hatten, in ihn hineinzupreschen.  
  
Glorfindel hing seinen düsteren Gedanken über den Niedergang seines geordneten Lebens nach und überließ hauptsächlich seinem Pferd die Orientierung durch die Landschaft, die von den Bergen abwärts flacher und grüner wurde. Sanfte Hügel, bewachsen mit niedrigen Bäumen und Sträuchern, erhoben sich immer nur für wenige Schritt über die Ebene und ein leichter Wind wirbelte den Staub auf - noch war Spätsommer und die reinigenden Herbststürme, wie sie Bruchtal unlängst erreicht hatten, waren an diesem Ort noch nicht vorgekommen.  
  
Sterne glitzerten am Firmament, das langsam den Ton des nächtlichen Schwarz abwarf und sich Grau färbte, Boten einer Sonne, die sich noch nicht über den Horizont gewagt hatte.  
  
Plötzlich scheute Glorfindels Hengst und er griff energisch in die Zügel. Berenon neben ihm hob den Kopf und lauschte in den Wind.  
  
"Irgendetwas...", begann er, doch er wurde jäh unterbrochen. Von einem Geräusch, dass jeder von ihn schon einmal gehört hatte. Trommeln klangen über die Ebene, dumpf dröhnend. "Orks. Nahe. Zu nahe."  
  
Denn das rhythmische Schlagen erklang nicht nur vor, sondern auch hinter ihnen. Irgendwie war es ihnen gelungen, die feindlichen Truppen in ihren Rücken zu lassen, ohne etwas zu merken.  
  
"Verdammt", fluchte Glorfindel leise. "Zurück. Wir müssen bis Bruchtal durchkommen und Elrond warnen."  
  
Er gab seinem Pferd die Sporen, in dem Moment, als die ersten schwarzen Gestalten in ihrem Sichtfeld auftauchten und die ersten Speere in ihre Richtung geschleudert wurden. Die Pferde wieherten erschrocken und Glorfindel beugte sich tief über den Hals seines Hengstes, um ein möglichst kleines Ziel abzugeben.  
  
Vor sich bemerkte er Bewegungen in der Nacht und das heisere Grunzen verkündete ihm, dass sie eingeschlossen waren. Den Speeren folgten Pfeile die Reiter drängten sich dicht zusammen, um der Übermacht der Gegner zu trotzen.  
  
***  
  
Tîriel hetzte ihr keuchendes Pferd durch die Nacht, grub ihm immer wieder die Fersen in die Flanken, um es noch mehr anzutreiben.  
  
Ihr anfänglicher Schrecken über das Bild von einem verwundeten Glorfindel hatte sich in furchtbare Gewissheit verwandelt. Die seltsame Verbindung, die zwischen ihnen zu bestehen schien, sandte ihr immer neue Impressionen eines Kampfes.  
  
Orks. Überall Orks. Tîriel spürte ihr Gebrüll und das Klingen von Waffen, das Schwirren von Pfeilen, bevor sie sich überhaupt dem Ort der Auseinandersetzung näherte. Sie roch Blut und Schweiß und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.  
  
Und dann, nach einer schieren Ewigkeit, nur erfüllt von dem Stampfen von Aglars Hufen und dem Wind, der über das Land pfiff, hörte sie es und ihre Hand fuhr zum Schwert. Sie zog die schimmernde Klinge, hielt sie mit der rechten Hand neben dem Pferdekörper, mit der Linken di Zügel fassend.  
  
Es war nicht mehr weit. Aglar stürmte über eine kleine Anhöhe und vor Tîriels Augen bot sich nun die Szenerie, die sie sich ausgemalt hatte, in ihrer Gänze dar. Umzingelt von etwa fünfzig Orks standen die vier Elben Rücken an Rücken und versuchten sich der Angriffe zu erwehren, die auf sie hernieder prasselten wie blutiger Regen. Ihre Pferde lagen verletzt am Boden oder waren geflohen.  
  
Sekunden später fielen die ersten zwei Orks unter Tîriels Elbenklinge, die dünn und geschwungen war und wie der Mond in der finsteren Nacht leuchtete. Blut spritzte und einem der sterbenden Ungeheuer entrang sich ein hoher, klagender Ton, der die anderen darauf aufmerksam machte, dass etwas nicht nach ihren Vorstellungen lief.  
  
Verklebte, blanke Augen wandten sich zu Tîriel um und die ersten Schultern, in schwarzen Panzer stecken, ruckten herum. Sie hob die Klinge, um ein weiteres Mal blutige Ernte zu halten.  
  
***  
  
Glorfindel merkte, dass etwas geschah. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber die Laute der Orks und ihre Stimmung schienen sich zu ändern. Vor dem Körper seines Pferdes dicht bei Berenon, teilte er nach allen Seiten Hiebe aus und bemerkte verzweifelt, wie der junge Elb in seinem Sichtfeld taumelte und fast zu Boden gegangen wäre. Er blutete aus einigen tiefen Wunden und war geisterhaft bleich.  
  
Das Singen einer elbischen Klinge aus einer Richtung, die er nicht erwartete ließ ihn aufhorchen und er riskiert einen Blick über seine linke Schulter. Bei dem Anblick krampfte sich sein Herz zusammen. Tîriel schlug sich durch die Reihen der Orks und immer wieder kamen ihr die todbringenden Waffen der Gegner gefährlich nahe.  
  
Für einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, sich zu ihr durchzukämpfen, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Sie war eine erwachsene Frau und musste wissen, was sie tat. Den Blick wieder seinen Gegnern zuwendend, warf er sich erneut mit aller Kraft in den Kampf.  
  
Die Zeit verging mit quälender Langsamkeit und irgendwann bemerkte Glorfindel, wie ihn seine Kraft zu verlassen begann. Der sarkastische Gedanken, dass er alt wurde, drängte sich ihm auf, als er einen weiteren Ork enthauptet und an seine Stelle zwei weitere traten.  
  
In diesem Moment spürt er einen brennenden Schmerz an seiner rechten Seite. Etwas verdutzt blickte er zu der schmalen Lücke, die sich in den Reihen der Orks gelichtet hatte und in der ein grinsender, abgrundtief hässlicher Bogenschütze stand. Dann zuckte Glorfindels Blick zu dem schwarz gefiederten Pfeil, der in seiner Seite steckt und er schluckte kurz.  
  
Bevor er begriff. Bevor seine Knie nachgaben und sich sein Bewusstsein in absolute Dunkelheit verwandelte. 


	19. 18 Morgen

@ All: Jahaaa, ich bin schon fies, gell? An der spannendsten Stelle aufzuhören... . Ich bedanke mich herzlich für die Reviews und wünsche viel Spass bei:  
  
Kapitel 18  
  
Morgen  
  
Die Sonne kroch mit den ersten Strahlen über den Horizont, aber Tîriel bemerkte es kaum. Ein fuchtbarer Schmerz ließ sie zusammenzucken und obwohl sie nicht glaubte, getroffen worden zu sein, schoss ihr die Pein in alle Glieder. Nur mit Mühe schafft sie es, im Sattel zu bleiben. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend, hackte sie einem Ork den Arm ab und drängte Aglar weiter zum nächsten Gegner.  
  
Ihr Herz schlug wie rasend, als sie erkannte, dass sie und die anderen Elben keine Chance haben würden, den Kampf zu gewinnen. Die Spitze eines Orkschwertes ritzte ihren Oberschenkel und wütend schlug sie erneut zu.  
  
Glorfindels Kopf war nicht mehr über den schwitzenden, dunklen Leibern der Orks zu erkennen und plötzlich wusste Tîriel, was der seltsame Schmerz zu bedeuten hatte. Sie drängte Aglar mit den Beinen in die Richtung, in der sie den Elb das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und versuchte, den Angriffen so gut es ging auszuweichen.  
  
Plötzlich sauste ein gefiederter Pfeil an ihr vorbei und bohrte sich in das Auge eines besonders wild aussehenden Ungeheuers. Und noch ein Pfeil. Und noch einer.  
  
Tîriels Lippen zuckten, als sie das Triumphgejohle hinter sich hörte und die Stimmen genau erkannte. Immer mehr Geschosse flogen zielgenau in das Schlachtfeld und Orks fielen zu Dutzenden. Die Truppe des Bösen schrumpfte im Nu auf knapp zwanzig und da keiner der Orks zu ahnen schien, wie viele Angreifer sich ihnen nun überraschend entgegenstellten, taten sie das einzig Richtige. Sie machten sich davon, um nur aus der Reichweite der tödlichen Pfeile zu kommen.  
  
Nun trat Stille ein, die jäh durchbrochen wurde von einer Stimme.  
  
„Ich hatte einen mehr."  
  
„Quatsch, Bruderherz. Hast wohl einen Sehfehler."  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir, Aearon und fünf weitere Elben ritten über den Hügel und Haldir hob grüßend die Hand.  
  
Tîriel nickte ihm zu und glitt vom Pferd, um über die Leiber der Toten zu den Elben eilen, die sich noch vor wenigen Minuten im Mittelpunkt des Getümmels befunden hatten. Die beiden jüngeren Kämpfer stützen sich gegenseitig. Tîriel entdeckte Aearon, der neben einem am Boden liegenden Körper kniete und es war, als würde ihr das Herz stehen bleiben, als sie Glorfindel erkannte.  
  
Blitzschnell kniete sie sich neben Berenon und betrachtete besorgt Glorfindels blasses Gesicht. Die zahlreichen Schnittwunden machten ihr keine Sorgen, aber der Pfeil in seiner Seite. Seine Tunika war blutgetränkt und Berenon drückte ein Stück Stoff von seinem eigenen Gewand gegen die Wunde.  
  
„Widerhakenpfeil", murmelte der kampferprobte Elb. „Können den hier nicht entfernen – und vor allem sollten wir jetzt weg, bevor es sich die Orks anders überlegen. Die Pferde sind tot."  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Tîriel, wie die anderen herabgetrabt kamen.  
  
„Das bekommen wir hin."  
  
Sie war weniger sicher als sie klang.  
  


* * *

  
Elrond schloss die Tür von Glorfindels Schlafzimmer hinter sich und als er sich umdrehte, sah er in einige besorgte Gesichter. Arwen, seine beiden Söhne, der Stallmeister Aearon, Berenon, Haldir von Lorien und Tîriel standen in dem Flur, ihre Gespräche waren bei seinem Anblick jäh verstummt.  
  
„Und?", fragte Tîriel. Ihre leichten Verletzungen waren schon verbunden, aber Schmerz sah Elrond nur in ihren Augen.  
  
„Ich kann es noch nicht sagen", gab Elrond leise zurück und mehr als ein Paar Schultern sackte nach unten. „Der Pfeil saß tief und hat innere Organe verletzt." Elladan und Elrohir tauschten zerknirschte Blicke, Haldir wirkte etwas fehl am Platze, da er so plötzlich in Familienangelegenheiten hineingezogen wurde denn Glorfindel war nun einmal Teil der Familie. „So, und jetzt Abmarsch. Er braucht Ruhe und die bekommt er nicht, wenn ihr den Flur hier in ein Diskussionsforum verwandelt."  
  
Brav folgten sie dem Befehl und schließlich blieb nur Tîriel vor Elrond stehen und sah ihn an. Ihre Lippen waren zu einem festen Strich zusammengepresst und ihre Wangen waren blass.  
  
„Elrond, ich -. Ich wusste, dass es geschehen würde und konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen."  
  
Er legte ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte auf sie herab.  
  
„Ich habe mir schon so etwas gedacht. Glorfindel hat sich schon vor seiner Abreise beschwert, dass er die ganze Zeit das Gefühl hat, dass du in seinem Kopf herumspukst – was nichts mit Träumerei zu tun habe, wie er sagte."  
  
„Aber ich will nicht, dass es so ist. Es belastet mich und ihn auch. Wie geht es wieder weg."  
  
Elrond schmunzelte trotz seiner Sorge um Glorfindel über Tîriels trotzigen Tonfall.  
  
„Das klingt, als sei die Verbindung zwischen Dir und meinem Berater so etwas wie eine böse Grippe. Eigentlich ist es ein Geschenk. Viele Lebewesen würden sich wünschen, in das Leben eines zweiten Wesens seinen derartigen Einblick zu erhalten. Nicht jeder kann erspüren, was den anderen bewegt, was ihm droht oder was er eigentlich sagen will."  
  
„Bei einem Ehemann fände ich den Umstand interessant", murmelte Tîriel und senkte den Kopf, so dass Elrond ihre Augen nicht mehr sehen konnte. Ein kleiner Moment des Schweigens entstand, bis Elrond schließlich sagte:  
  
„Schlaf etwas und gönn dir Ruhe. Das Letzte, was Glorfindel jetzt braucht, ist eine nervöse Frau in seinem Kopf – auch wenn er bewusstlos ist."  
  
Tîriel nickte langsam und ging dann langsam den Gang hinunter. Elrond blickte ihr nach und lächelte versonnen. Dann kehrte er zu seinem Patienten zurück. 


	20. 19 Atem in Atem

@ All: Danke für die Reviews, Mädels. Ich konzipiere momentan übrigens eine neue Story und hoffe, dass sie zustande kommt. Ich will nicht zuviel verraten, aber es geht darum, dass jemand plötzlich in einem Körper steckt, der ihm nicht gehört – und vor allem das falsche Geschlecht hat. *g*  
  
Kapitel 19  
  
Atem in Atem  
  
Tîriel wartete, bis Elrond an ihr vorbeigeschritten war, dann schlüpfte sie aus ihrem Versteck hinter einem Wandbehang und ging so leise wie möglich den Gang entlang, bis sie vor Glorfindels Tür stand. Für einen Moment atmete sie tief durch und drehte dann die Knäufe.  
  
Geräuschlos schwang die Pforte auf und Tîriel schlüpfte in den abgedunkelten Raum. Draußen, vor den Vorhängen, stand die Abendsonne am Himmel, doch im inneren von Glorfindels Räumen herrschte ein seltsames Zwielicht. Tîriel hoffte, dass Elrond gegangen war, weil es dem Verwundeten besser ging. Andernfalls hätte sie es wohl nicht gewagt, ihn zu besuchen.  
  
Glorfindel lag in seinem Bett, in das weiße Gewand der Heilung gekleidet, das seiner Gesichtsfarbe in nichts nachstand und unter dessen dünnem Stoff sich die wulstigen Verbände um seine Seite deutlich abhoben.  
  
Sein Brustkorb wurde nur von sehr leichten, kaum wahrnehmbaren Atemzügen gehoben und bei dem Gedanken, dass jeder davon der Letzte sein könnte, musste sich Tîriel auf die Bettkante setzen. Bislang hatte sie sich an den Gedanken geklammert, dass nichts und niemand dem Sturkopf Glorfindel etwas anhaben konnte. Ihn jetzt in diesem Zustand zu sehen traf sie vollkommen unvorbereitet.  
  
Eine Weile saß sie so da und sah ihn nur an. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie denken oder tun sollte.  
  
„Stirb bloß nicht", sagte sie irgendwann und versuchte, ein Lachen in ihre zitternde Stimme zu legen. „Ich weiß nicht, mit dem ich mich sonst streiten sollte. Oder über wen ich mich aufregen soll. Du weißt es vielleicht nicht, aber Du bist schneller ein Freund für mich geworden, als ich dachte. In Deiner Nähe habe ich mich nicht allein oder verlassen gefühlt. Nie."  
  
Doch es kam keine Antwort. Irgendwann legte sich Tîriel neben ihn auf das breite Lager, sorgsam darauf achtend, ihn nicht zu berühren, um ihm keine Schmerzen zu bereiten. So schloss sie die Augen und Elronds Worte kamen ihr in den Sinn – dass zwei verbundene Geister nur gemeinsam Ruhe verspüren konnten.  
  
Wenig später war sie eingeschlafen.  
  


* * *

  
Glorfindels Geist trieb durch Ozeane von Blut und Schmerz, gesäumt von den grinsenden Gesichtern der Orks, die ihn verwundet hatten. Hin und wieder hatte ihn Elronds ruhige Präsenz an die Oberfläche gelockt, seine Pein gelindert und ihm gut zugesprochen. Doch dann war er wieder hinabgesunken bis fast an den Grund, wo Dunkelheit war und lockende, beschützende Wärme.  
  
Doch etwas hielt ihn fest, verhinderte, dass er ganz einging in diese Ruhe, die das Ende der Schmerzen versprach. Es war, als sei er an einen unsichtbaren Faden gebunden, und jemand am anderen Ende dieser Verbindung zog unaufhörlich, um ihn nicht fallenzulassen.  
  
Für einen Moment meinte er, eine neue Stimme zu hören, die heiter zu ihm sprach und ihn bat, nicht aufzugeben und der Zug verstärkte sich, holte ihn erneut bis fast an die Oberfläche zurück.  
  
Und dieses Mal blieb er dort, immer wieder durchstieß sein Bewusstsein fast den Rand des Erwachens, der Rückkehr ins Leben. Er wusste, er würde nicht mehr untergehen. Tîriel. Sie war bei ihm.  
  


* * *

  
Sie erwachte von einer sanften Berührung ihres Gesichts und schlug die Augen auf. Es war dunkel in Glorfindels Gemach, doch eine Kerze brannte und sie vermutete, dass Elrond noch einmal zurückgekehrt sein musste, sie jedoch nicht gestört hatte. Goldenes Zwielicht strömte über das Lager, in  
  
Als sie den Kopf drehte, rutschte die Hand, die ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hatte, vorsichtig zurück. Ihr Blick fing sich in Glorfindels Augen. Er lag auf seiner gesunden Seite und sah sie unvermittelt an, so als habe er nichts anderes zu tun in diesem Moment.  
  
„Hallo" sagt sie leise. „Wie geht es Dir?"  
  
„Ging mir schon besser", kam es etwas rau zurück und Tireil drehte sich ganz auf die Seite, um ihn besser ansehen zu können. Er war noch immer geisterhaft bleich.  
  
„Dies ist hoffentlich keiner der Momente, in der ein verwundeter Mann noch einmal zu sich kommt, ein großes Wort verkündet und dann stirbt, oder?"  
  
„Nein, ich denke nicht." Er tat, als müsse er nachdenken und sie bemerkte, wie anstrengend das Sprechen für ihn war. „ Habe nicht vor zu sterben und Dich und Arwen den ganzen Unsinn treiben zu lassen."  
  
„Spielverderber."  
  
„Danke."  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an, gefangen in diesen Sekunden, in denen sie sanft stritten, so als wollten sie in ihrem Tonfall etwas anderes sagen als mit ihren Worten.  
  
„Lass uns morgen reden. Richtig reden. Du musst jetzt schlafen."  
  
Glorfindel nickte leicht und wie auf Befehl fielen ihm die Augen zu.  
  
„Bleib bitte", murmelte er noch, bevor ihn die Erschöpfung wieder vollständig in die Hand bekam. Tîriel nickte, obwohl er es nicht mehr sehen konnte. Sie würde niemals etwas anderes tun wollen als dieses. 


	21. Epilog Eine unmögliche Braut

Lieber Leser, dies ist das letzte Kapitel meiner Story – ich hoffe, sie hat Euch gefallen. Ich bedanke mich noch einmal sehr für Euren Support und Eure Reviews – Ihr habt mir sehr weitergeholfen und mich inspiriert. Ich hoffe, man liest sich hier mal wieder. Die besten Grüße. Eure Demetra  
  
Epilog  
  
Eine unmögliche Braut  
  
Sie lagen auf Glorfindels Bett und starrten an die Decke. Niemand sagte ein Wort. Vor den Fenstern graute der Tag. Sie waren schon eine Zeitlang wach, doch sie hatten es nicht gewagt, die umhüllende Stille zu durchbrechen.  
  
Irgendwann räusperte sich der Elb.  
  
„Irgendwie seltsam, oder?"  
  
Tîriel lächelte und drehte den Kopf.  
  
„Schon irgendwie. Wie fühlst Du Dich?"  
  
„Ich hab's mal wieder überlebt. Das war nicht so schlimm wie der Balrog, aber schlimmer als Elronds Kuppelversuche."  
  
Tîriel kicherte leise.  
  
„Der Balrog hatte Pech, aber Elrond hat ein erstaunliches Gespür dafür, wie er erreicht, was er will."  
  
Nun drehte auch Glorfindel den Kopf und fixierte die Frau neben ihm, eine Augenbraue arrogant hochgezogen.  
  
„Hat er es erreicht?"  
  
Sie hob die Schultern.  
  
„Eigentlich nicht. Wir sind nicht verheiratet."  
  
„Würdest Du es mir sehr übel nehmen, wenn ich Dich nicht heirate?"  
  
Sie überlegte kurz und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Eigentlich nicht."  
  
„Aber Du würdest es mir übel nehmen, wenn ich Dich nicht küsse, oder?"  
  
„Das allerdings."  
  
„Dann komm her, ich bin ein alter Mann und verwundet dazu."  
  
Und so geschah es. Vor der Tür lächelte Elrond, der sich hin und wieder das Recht herausnahm, in seinem eigenen Haus zu lauschen, überaus zufrieden. 


End file.
